Soulmates
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: Soulmates are people pulled together by the forces of destiny, but if they refuse to show each other their feelings tragedy can ensue, and its made even more diffucult if other people get in the way.DMHP, angst,rape,slash etc complete,in prog of re-write
1. Awaken

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; all of them are the lovely creation of J. K Rowling**

**Warning: Depression, some dark humour possible, Gayness to the extreme, and the hint of rape...**

_Okay anyone who has read my other stuff should know that I'm not such a good writer, my spelling is non-existent but I still try. If anyone wants to become by beta I will be very happy. Simply enough to say is that I work on 3 other stories all of them based on Naruto so updates will be slow and may take weeks. But I usually manage to do daily updates. My first HP/DM __fic__ so yea, please don't be to mean with reviews.

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Awaken

Everything at number four Private Drive was quite, the moon was high in the sky, there wasn't even a breeze, nor could the songs of crickets be heard. The atmosphere was heavy as if the world knew something was happening but could not voice it. Suddenly light erupted through the windows of the Dursley residence. And a blood curdling scream was emitted from the top window, the bars rattled as energy spiked through them bending the frame.

Vernon fell out of bed, only to blinded by the light that seemed to be penetrating though the walls, his stickly wife trembled beside him covers pulled up high so only her bony face could be seen.

"THAT BOY, I WILL KILL HIM THIS TIME!" Vernon bellowed and lunged himself toward his nephews bedroom door and ripped it open.

As soon as he stepped inside the room he was thrown back by an invisible force, the force flung him against the wall. Petunia crouched down beside him, and looked wide eyed with horror at the scene displayed in her nephew's room.

Harry was levitating of his bed his body spasm as energy flowed into his body making him glow brightly. A strong wind whirled around his body picking up items throwing them around. He clutched his head as an electrical jolt went his nerves, body contorting with pain. The wind became stronger, blocking out his screams. The dark haired teen dug his nails into his skin drawing out blood, and then with one more flash of blinding light it all stopped. Harry landed with a hard thud on his bed unconscious.

Vernon and Petunia looked at the boy in front of them with horror.

"That's it Petunia, call that freak of a Headmaster from that school I don't want that boy anywhere near here again."

His wife nodded and walked away, to notify the Headmaster.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was having the most vivid dream; in there he saw a figure but no matter how much he tried to get a look at the persons face it was always obscured. But he was following that person, he was holding that persons hand. Everything was a blur but at the same time Draco felt safe, safer than he did in a long time. 

_"Draco..."_

Draco looked up and was captured by the most vibrant green eyes he had ever seen, soft lips parted.

_"I love you." _

Draco woke up with a startle, he breathing heavy and ragged, sweat covered body making his PJ stick to him fast.

"Oh bugger..."

* * *

Harry woke up and found himself in a place were had been many time before, he had looked at that ceiling in his first year, and had been looking at ever since. He wondered for a second what he was doing in Hogwarts and tried to sit up only to be pushed down by his aching muscles. 

"Ah Harry I would not move if I were you; you need to rest."

The dark haired teen turned his head and saw an old man with long beard and thinning hair, his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

"Professor, what happened?"

"Nothing to worry about my boy, you just came into your inheritance that's all; and what a magnificent inheritance it was."

The old man smiled softly to the teen, Harry sighed and looked back at the ceiling.

Yup, just another birthday for Harry Potter.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short __But__ I just want to know if anyone likes it first so if I get enough positive reviews I will continue._

_Thank you! _


	2. Old Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't anything that has to do with Harry potter or the characters.**

**Warning: This is slash, some humour, swearing and mention of rape and others.**

_Wow I am so glad that the first chapter made such an impact!_

_Thank you to: **an angel and the devil, GaaraLove09, StarDreamer1269, strwbrryshrtcake91, Silent Invictus, ****christylee, Midori Heiwa & amber v. **For being the first reviewers of my story love you all!

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Old Souls

The sun had rise; the light filtered through the translucent curtains sending small rays dancing on the marble floor. Draco was still in his bed; he had not gone back to sleep since the dream he had. Since his birthday he had been getting them, vivid dreams like apparitions of someone, but he did not know who it was. The first time he saw the figure it was just a shadow, no form or shape, but after a few more the shadow would twist and form a shape, and then the details started appearing.

The person in his dreams was defiantly a guy, Draco wasn't that shocked by that; he already thought of himself as bi; since sleeping with both genders had its perks undeniably. But now he was wondering about those green eyes, a strong green almost shining, but he sighed dejectedly; there was no Slytherin, or even a person he knew or liked for that matter with green eyes.

Draco crawled out of bed and was making his way to the bathroom to get dressed. His mother then burst through the door way scaring Draco to death. He looked at his mother while she quickly composed herself, and looked into his silver eyes with her expressionless face.

"Draco, get dressed quickly and pack your things. You're going to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"The Dark Lord wishes to put the mark on you; he is desperate for followers and is trying to get as many people as possible..."

"Then let him put that damn mark on me! I'm not going to leave you mother!"

Narcissa grabbed Draco's hand and looked him sternly into his eyes.

"I've already lost your father and I will not lose you all well; now get dressed and pack your things, Severus will be waiting for you in Hogwarts." Her face was expressionless but her eyes were on the verge of tears.

She released him from her death grip and walked back towards the door, with her usual air of elegance returning but before she stepped out she looked at her son again and gave him a small smile. This quickly disappeared as well, and she spoke again.

"You will have to hurry before the other Death Eaters come to collect you, you have an hour till they come back. And not to worry Draco everything has been sorted out." With that she left leaving the blond alone and confused.

* * *

Harry had made a full recovery, but now he had an unusual feeling in the back of his mind. Something was missing; something should be by him, he felt empty, but dark haired teen could not figure out what was missing. He sighed and just stared at his porridge with a mild interest. Harry wasn't hungry; all he wanted was to figure out what had happened to him. Dumbledore told him he had come into his inheritance. 

He had read up on that in the library and found out that even then, all that was meant to happen was small magical boost, were he would officially gained his magical potential and possible a small headache. Well that defiantly was not what happened to him. His whole body was felling like it was going to explode, he shuddered at the memory of it and tried eating again. There was loud 'pop' behind him. Harry turned around and was met by the smiley face of Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir, Dumbledore sir wants you to see him as soon as possible!" the small thing squeaked happily.

"Okay, I'll go now thanks Dobby."

Harry stood up and went over to the 7th floor staircase. There was another 'pop' sound behind him as Dobby disappeared clearing the table with him.

Harry reached the stone Gargoyle and spoke the password (Chocolate Mice), he walked up the spiral stairs and knocked on the heavy oak door.

"Come in," came the mumbled reply.

Harry opened the door and saw the familiar sight of the office's unusual objects. The portrays were snoring and Fawkes was perched on his stand, the fiery bird thrilled a greeting to the teen and then flew over to Dumbledore. The old man smiled when he saw Harry and indicated the teen to sit down with the usual offerings of Lemon droops. Harry declined and sat down looking at the Headmaster quizzically.

"Harry the reason I wanted to see is because of your inheritance my boy."

Harry didn't say anything but waited for him to continue.

"Have you ever heard of 'Old Souls' Harry?"

The boy shook his head he was wondering what Dumbledore was going to go on about now.

"Old Souls a people who have reached a special sort of enlightenment, this gives them the ability to surpass complete death. Their souls live on and reborn, carrying with them the knowledge of their past counterparts. Old Souls are wise Harry; they know many things and went through a lot of hardship...," Dumbledore slowed down and gave a sad smile to Harry.

"So what has this got to do with me?"

"Don't you understand Harry? You are an Old Soul, when you came into your inheritance I could feel it almost like a shockwave piercing through everything. Your Soul must be very powerful! Maybe this is 'the power the Dark Lord knows not'."

_'Oh great'_, Harry thought. '_Now I'm an even better weapon. Whopididoo'_.

"Can I go now?"

"Not yet Harry, I must explain to you that now it is very important for you to find your Soulmate."

"My what?!"

"Your Soulmate Harry, every Old Soul has one. Sometimes the only reason that Old Souls came into existence is thought, because of the fact that the two mates have found each other. And their love for each other gives them the power to be born again."

Harry blushed brightly red and started to splutter. Dumbledore's smile grew as he watched the moody teen in front of him turn to an embarrassed mess. Their was a sudden loud whooshing sound coming from the fire place as a loud bang excluded, and the office was filled with green smoke. Dumbledore ran quickly to the fire place he waved he wand around the smoke dispersed, on the dirty floor lay a pale figure his fine robes tattered and their was a small rip and blood smears. His platinum blond hair was in disarray and dirty with ash.

Harry slowly also stepped towards the figure, he gasped as he recognised the unconscious boy.

It was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Woot another chapter done yay! Now dear readers you must understand that my chapters are generally not very long but I make up for this by updating often, so please don't complain about the shortness of chapters. If there are spelling mistakes please point them out my spelling isn't very good so that will be useful. Thank you_

_Now review!!!!! _


	3. New start between old Enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter story or characters.**

**Warning: Slash, Depression (well there is also a bit of humour) and the mention or hit of rape in later chapters...**

_Oh things are going so well YAY! So I would lake to thank: __**DarkSiren929, christylee71, Gaaralove09 and unforgivable curse caster **__for reviewing for chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well as the last. Thank you all!_

_"Book extract"_

_///Dream sequence///

* * *

_

Chapter 3: New start between old Enemies

_"__Not much is known of 'Old Souls' since no one really knows if they __themselves __are 'Old Souls'. 'Old Souls' are linked with the concept of Soulmates. Soulmates __on the__r__e__ own are very rare but for two Soulmates to find each other is even rarer. __The simple concept is thought to be that when two Soulmates do find each other, and bond; soul magic__ (or as it's rather known as raw magic or accidental magic)__ is fused with the very essence__ of__pure magic (found among creatures such as Unicorns and fairies), to give the two Soulmates the chance to live life again and find each other. _

_If two Soulmates don't find each other the bond between the two will grow weaker, and they soon will die__ Till the two souls find each other, they will keep longing for them, and no one else would satisfy them more their mate.__ 'Old Souls' were usually thought to be __the link between the sprit world and the magical world, since the combine both in themselves._

_For a Soulmate to connect his mate again; will have to go through a bonding ritual. This comes in the usual stages of three; the first stage is as simple as an emotionally driven touch. When the person you have touched is your Soulmate the first link will be set. In the first link both mates should be able to 'feel' the others emotion._

_The second stage is the act of acceptance and intimacy__ both mates have to be willing participants in this. __If one rejects the other both will die, and given the chance of finding each other again; but the link between the two will be weaker making them weaker. And so make the chances of finding each other again nearly impossible._

_The third stage is the hardest of the all and is know as the trust stage. After completing the second link, if both mates need to complete this stage, the trust bond can happen in anyway or form, but when it is done;__ both mates should have a__ telepathic link to the other_

_After all three links are completed it is thought that an 'Old Soul' is created and so will keep their memories of their past life's in the form of dreams (which makes it sadly hard once again to determine if one is an 'Old Soul' or not), knowledge, and power. "_

Harry looked at the book in front of him; and sighed it did explain something's which he was glad, but there were still too many speculations. He hadn't had any unusual dreams, yet; sure he did feel like something was missing from him, but that could just could just mean that he was a Soulmate and not something bigger like an 'Old Soul'.

Harry walked out of the library; towards the infirmary, he was meant to stay by Malfoy till the other teen woke up. But the curiosity won over him and he just needed to find out what was happening to him. Draco was lying on the bed, his skin as pale as the white bed sheets that were pulled over his naked chest. Harry pulled up a chair and sat down beside the Slytherin.

Harry was starting to notice a few things a about the blond, that he wouldn't usually have; like the gentle raise and fall of his chest, the flawless porcelain white skin so smooth with a just a light tint of rose on his cheeks, tiny lips that seemed to have a slight pout in them, and platinum blond hair almost white in the sunlight. There was something almost celestial about the way the blond just lay there, peacefully, beautiful.

Harry gasped when he realised what he had just thought. He looked away from Draco, but could feel the heat spreading across his face.

* * *

_///Draco was sitting by a river, his legs gently placed in water letting the cool liquid filter between his toes. __Draco knew this place, he had been here before; but he could not place when he came here. Their were two giant weeping willow trees__ on the either__ side of the river, their large branches were dipping into the water, and the sky was bright blue and clear. This place was wonderful, but something was still missing. _

_"Did you wait long, love?"_

_Draco turned around and gasped when he saw the person who had spoke. He was tall with lightly tanned skin, unruly midnight black hair, and the brightest green eyes that Draco had ever see. If it weren't for the fact that the appearance of the other teen, in any of his dreams was impossible, he would say that the other person looked just like Harry Potter.///_

Draco woke up with a startle. He looked around and gasped, he had made it he was in Hogwarts, but where was his mother? He turned around and saw Potter looking at him unsurely.

"Malfoy what happened?" the dark haired teen asked.

"No of your business Potter, where is my mother? Where is Snape? I need to talk to them."

"Erm..., Snape is with Dumbledore right now, and you came on your own here; there was no one else with you."

The blonds eyes widened when he heard this, his mouth quivered slightly as he mouthed the words 'No' to himself. Harry watched this reaction and instantly felt a pang of regret in telling the boy this. Draco tried to stand up he took one shaky step, and collapsed.

"Malfoy, stay in bed, you have a few broken ribs and a twisted ankle; you have to rest!"

"Shut the hell up Potter, I need to talk to Snape!"

Harry bent down, and made a motion to grab the blond; but as soon as they touched an electrical jolt went through his nerves he and he started seeing white. Draco also noticed the pain running through his body and he glared at Harry.

"What the hell was that Potter?!" He shouted at the dark haired teen.

"That's what I would like to know as well Malfoy, what the hell happened?"

"I would also like to know that."

Both of them turned around to look at the who the new person was; Dumbledore stood there towering over the two who were laying on the floor and beside him dressed all in black was Snape, with the same sullen expression like usually.

"Mister Potter, please help put Mister Malfoy into bed, then Mister Malfoy you can tell us everything."

Harry moved quickly, and picked Draco half expecting another electrical shock; but nothing happened and he gently placed the blond on the bed. They waited till Draco was ready to talk; the boy was still shacking slightly, but sighed and told his story.

"Mother was telling how the Dark Lord was getting desperate for followeres, so he wanted as many of the children of his members to join, no matter what. She send a letter over to professor Snape to await our arrival. Death Eaters were meant to come in an hour but some how they found out that we were coming here. The next thing I know is that a few Death Eaters were outside our house and attacking us. We managed to stun a few, but my mother pushed me through the Floo, and then I woke up here..."

Draco looked up, his steel like eyes turning to mercury as they started to water.

"She is dead isn't she?"

"We must expect the worse you mister Malfoy."

Draco broke down at that moment and fell into Harry; he didn't hold back the tears this time. Harry started to panic when the blond fell into him, but he held on tight instinctively. He could feel the pain emitting from the pale teen. Draco looked up slowly.

"Wh..., when can, I go back?" Draco asked between hiccups, Snape spoke up to this.

"The whole manor would be taken over by Death Eaters, the chances of going back there will be now impossible."

"But we need to go back, mother deserves a proper burial." At this the teen started crying again, and Harry found himself shushing the blond. Dumbledore watched this with great fascination, while Snape looked bewildered.

"Please rest young Draco, the day has been long."

Dumbledore and Snape walked away leaving the two teens behind. Harry and Draco still sat like that for a while, both of them having forgotten for a few minutes that they were archenemies. Well that is till Draco spoke up.

"Potter can you let go of me?"

Harry released the blond instantly, and looked away blushing slightly.

"So does that mean you will join us?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"I wanted to keep on neutral ground till I could see how the outcome of the war turned out; but now after all this, I guess I have no choice do I, Potter?!"

"Good, but my name is Harry, Draco remember that."

Draco looked at him with a slight bemusement in his silver eyes.

"Okay, Harry."

* * *

_Oh, the chance for them to start anew__ and the first bond has been made already lets explore that in the next chapter though. I feel tired._

_Now Review everyone or Fluffy will attack you!_


	4. Tricky Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**Warning: swearing, some ****humour,**** depression, angst and others...**

_Sorry this took so long I'm just trying to finish up my other __fic's__. I thank you all once again for your wonderful reviews, I would also like to thank my beta reader '__**ilovenaruto2007**__' for doing such an amazing job. So read on people and review!

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Tricky Dreams

///_Satin white sheets draped __across his naked body as he lay__ on the large bed __with another man __towering above him.__ His white blond hair reflecting the sunlight, and a soft smile graced his lips while his silver eyes scanned the body beneath him hungrily. _

_"__Azur__...," said the blond haired man._

_'Who is __Azur__?' Harry thought, but he had no control over what his body was doing and he found himself speaking. _

_"Yes my love?" asked__ Harry in an almost silent whisper. _

_"Can I show you how muc__h I love you__?" the man asked with__ uncertainty lingering in his words, his eyes pleading silently._

_"__Of course you can, the__r__e__ is no need to ask..."_

_The blond man smiled and lowered himself pressing their lips together; he licked the bottom lip coaxing Harry to open his mouth. At which Harry gladly complied; the other man let his tongue roa__m around in the caverns of the dark haired tee__n, making him__ moan__ in delight. __The blond man broke the kiss at which Harry found himself whimpering. _

_The blond man smirked and started trailing soft kisses down __Harry's__ neck, leaving a trail of __hickies__ all the way down his abdomen. The blond man looked up, and smiled again as he slowly bought his head down...\\\_

Harry woke up; he was in his bed, in his dorm room, and not with a random person. He sighed with relief, but gasped when he felt his erection straining against the cloth. Harry kept staring at the bump for a while; his mind whirling as he tried to recall the dream, that had caused such a 'problem'.

"This is not going to be good day..."

* * *

A week had past since Draco's arrival at Hogwarts, and he was bored. He couldn't leave the protective wards of the school or venture out into Hogsmeade, since Death Eaters could be waiting for him around the corner. So he had to find a new hobby and what could be more interesting than Potter -watching. It was something Draco would normally never have done, but they were technically not enemies anymore. And having a truce was nice; Draco just sometimes wondered what would happen when school started again. He would certainly not be safe in the Slytherin room's anymore with the amount of the junior Death Eaters around. On top of that, he dearly doubted that the rest of the Gryffindor would open their arms to him. Ravenclaw were nothing but a bunch of know-it-alls and Hufflepuff..., don't really want to go there. So that's why he was sitting in the library watching the 'Golden Boy' read a random book. 

Draco sighed and looked at Harry again; since he finally realized that the person appearing in his dreams over and over again was the green eyed teen. It made him question a few things about himself. He never used to feel much for the dark haired teen before, but now it was a need, like a desire to be close to Harry, like he knew more about Harry than anyone else; it was comforting. Although the most decent conversation he has had with green- eyed beauty was about quidditch, it was still more enjoyable than anything. His Godfather as always was also around making sure he was adjusting and not getting into any fights; but any arguments that they had turned into a harmless banter. It was cute how the how the serious face would crack into a smile, with a light blush tinting his cheeks; he just wished he could touch them...

No, no those thoughts can only accrue in his dreams, he chuckled slightly at the thought of how the Weasel would react about there new friendship. The red head would most likely hex his balls off if he could even utter a good curse. Draco sighed again, and went off into his own day dream.

Harry was still trying to figure out what he had done, he had allied himself with Draco, Draco Malfoy. No that still didn't sound right, he still couldn't figure out why he did it. Sure now the other boy had no reason to join Voldemort anymore, but to have your arch nemesis on your side did not give a feeling of security to the raven. Harry took off his glasses and stared at the lens, letting the light dance over it; no matter what his brain was telling him, his heart was telling him it was the right decision, and he was known to listen to his heart more than his brain any day.

But now he had more serious things to think about; finding his mate was a top priority, he had already checked through all the books in the Hogwarts Library, Hermione would most likely be proud of that achievement; but he still did not find out much. All that most of the books could tell him was that if he was an 'Old Soul' everything would be revealed when he finds his Soulmate and starts accepting her. The her bit was more of a hope, non of the books said much about the gender of a mate except that it was all about preferences. And if Harry had to think about it deeply, he would say he had none; the only girl he went out with broke his heart, since then he kept himself away from any new prospects of love.

He blushed madly when he remembered the events of the morning and thought; it had to be a guy. But he could not think of any guy that he liked that much. He sighed and closed his book and stood up ready to leave; he stooped in his tracks when he noticed Draco sitting not too far away looking at him. The blond teen's eyes silver eyes were glazed, with a far away look in them. He frowned slightly as he started remembering something, those soft pinkish lips, and light blond hair, mercury silver eyes, but where had he seen them...

_"Can I show you how much I love you...?"_

Harry blushed even redder if possible at the realisation; he dropped his book and ran out of the library.

* * *

_Muhawhawhawhaw_

_The awkwardness begins!_

_Review my __lil __munckins!_


	5. Can't look in your eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter cast or story line.**

**Warning: ****HarryxDraco**** and other stuff, violence, confusion,**** depression,**** mention of rape, some humour**

_Sorry for the lateness of this chapter I just have been extremely busy that's all__, first of all Happy Holydays to everybody and I hope you are all enjoying it. I would like to thank you all for reviewing once again and my beta reader for putting up with me._

_///Dream sequences///

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Can't look in your eyes.

Harry curled himself up on his bed; the curtains drawn shut, he needed to think. Of all the people who could have been his 'Soulmate' it had to be Draco. They just started being 'friends' and now having there non existent 'relationship' being taken this far would be just impossible. Draco hates him, there was no doubt about that, and to be now pushed together like this would be truly unfair.

"But what the hell am I meant to do? I can't really tell him this..."

He stared at his hand; he could still feel 'his' skin felt under his fingers, the touch of 'his' lips on his own. Those things are part of the past, a life that had already been lived; but it was now meaningless. Harry sighed and closed his eyes as sleep over took him.

_///Harry was waiting under a bridge he watched as the crystal clear water rushed between the banks. He was waiting for someone impatiently but he did not know who this person was. He turned around when he heard soft footsteps, and smile at the person who was approaching him._

_"Marcus,__ there__ you are! What happened,__ why did it take so long for you get here?__" Harry said clasping the other person tightly._

_"I'm sorry __Azur;__ father had to talk to me. I think he is suspecting something." The blond man said with eyebrows scrunched together in a frown._

_"Why?"_

_"He was talking about marriage...__"__ said Marcus with sad look on his face._

_Harry gasped he knew what this was, another dream about his' past life'_

_"No, this can't be happening Marcus; It took me this long to find you, and to lose you again...," Harry went quiet but the emotions running through him weren't. T__hey were real;__ he could feel each ounce of them pulsating through his body; hate, regret, and others which could not be described. Marcus watched him and slowly draped his hands around him._

_"Don't worry Azur...__even death could not part us."////_

Draco woke up with startle out of his daydream; he felt something wet by his eyes and touched it. He looked at his fingers and at the glistering salty moister that lay there.

"Now that dream was different..." he said to no one in particular.

The blond looked around the library for the familiar dark haired teen, but there was no sign of him anywhere. He stood up and started walking out of the library with the dream still firmly etched into his mind. All of the other once he had seemed to be firmly placed in the future but this was different. It seemed familiar, but the Slytherin could not place it.

"Either way that person seemed familiar, who was that..."

_Azur..._

"Mister Malfoy"

Draco turned around when je heard the voice. Snape stood behind him his stern voice now slightly soft. Draco smiled slightly at his Godfather, the Potion master made a sign for him to follow into his office. Draco nodded and followed him into the sparsely lit room, the fire was roaring in the fireplace. Snape sat down in an over stuffed chair, and motioned Draco to sit down opposite him. The blond sat down and waited for his Godfather to speak.

"Draco, I called you hear to tell you about your mothers will."

Draco stopped smiling, his eyes went wide but he remained silent, and Snape continued.

"She send it to me before the unpleasant incident. Everything that is under the Malfoy name is now yours; that means estates, money, documents and so on wards is now officially yours."

"I see...," said Draco, so that's what his mother meant by 'everything has been sorted out'.

"I'm sorry Draco that I have brought this up so abruptly; but I was looking for the right moment to tell you. So that it would not upset you..."

"It's alright Severus; I understand...," Draco smiled and stood up. "Thank you for telling me this, I'll take my leave now."

Snape nodded and watched his Godson leave. Draco might act as if he was alright but Snape knew better, but at the same time he could do nothing to ease the young man's pain.

"He will have to deal with it himself, sorry Draco..."

Draco stood outside Snape's office door; he sighed and walked down the endless enchanted hallway to the Kitchen.

* * *

Harry woke up his stomach rumbling with hunger, he went to the wash room to freshen himself up and also made his way to the kitchen. After a while he reached the familiar dead-end with the painting of the fruit bowl on the wall. He tickled the Pear, the fruit jiggled slightly and the wall disappeared to reveal the bustling Kitchen filled with House elves, and the last person he wanted to see. Draco.

"Harry Potter sir, it's so nice to see you sir!" said the squeaky voice of Dobby.

Harry turned to the small creature beside him and gave weak smile.

"It's nice to see you as well Dobby, could I get like a small sandwich and some tea please."

"Of course Harry Potter sir," said the little elf happily before disappearing in a pop.

"I see I'm not the only one who felt hungry," said Draco with a slight hint of a sneer on his lips.

"Yea...," Harry did not look at Draco; he wasn't to sure what he would do if he met the blonds' molten silver eyes. Draco noticed this and cocked his head to the side, he read Harry's body language; the rigid posture, keeping himself at a distant. Harry was hiding something, and he was scared. Draco found himself reaching out, he stepped closer to Harry.

"Are you alright?"

Harry went still, he didn't dare breath.

_Marcus..._

With a sudden pop Dobby appeared; the sandwich and tea in hand. Harry took them, and with a quick thanks he ran out of the kitchen. Draco watched the whole scene in bewilderment; he slowly ran his pale hand through his slick backed hair.

"Did I just really hear that...?" he said watching the now empty space where Harry had stood.

* * *

_Another chapter done and I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_Review now and make me and the evil plot bunnies happy!_


	6. The Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything..., not even a decent pair of shoes.**

**Warning: Abuse, depression, ****Yaoi****, mention of rape, and some other random stuff...**

_HAPPY NEW YEAR DEAR READERS!!! I hope you all had a wonderful New Year filled with fun and a lot of laughs! So here is the new chapter and the plot is starting to thicken, backgrounds get filled and we start finding out stuff about 'Marcus' and 'Azur'. So let__'__s keep going! __Major thanks goes__ to my beta reader __**'ilovenaruto2007' **__for putting up with my bad __grammar._

_**"Ghostly voice thingy"

* * *

**_

Chapter 6: The Visit

Harry staggered into his dorm room; he dropped the food and drink to the floor shattering the china, as he collapsed on his knees. He could not believe what happened, he had blushed at the sight of the blond boy, and in doing so almost gave away about his feelings for the blond; and not only that, he said his 'name'. Or at least someone said it...

_**"**__**I did**__**."**_

Harry jumped when he heard that voice; he flung around staggering back when he saw who the owner of that voice was. The man had coal black hair contrasting against his flawless pale skin; his face was slender almost feminine with two piercing emerald green eyes. He stood tall with old fashion clothing made out of fine silk in dark green bringing out his eyes even more.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?!" bellowed Harry at the person.

The person smirked and his body turned into a wisp of smoke, and in a flash he reappeared behind him.

_**"I'm you...,"**_he said in a low whisper. Harry jumped back and fell against the wall far away from the figure.

"Y-you're Azur?"

The man nodded and giggled slightly as he skipped over to Harry smiling sweetly. Harry just looked at the person; this was 'him' or at least his past self. Azur was completely different in personality; there was an air of arrogance that came off him strongly; his green eyes had an impish flare that still held a glint of compassion in them. Azur was something that Harry felt familiar to, but he could not imagine being that person.

"Why are you here?" he said with a stern voice.

Azur stopped smiling and kneeled down in front of Harry, he looked into Harry's eyes bending down close to his face.

_**"To stop you from making**__** a**__** terrible mistake."**_

"Huh...?" Harry was bewildered.

_**"If you don't accept this, it will be more painful than anything that you have ever felt."**_

"Wh-what do you mean...?"

Azur stood up and slowly moved to Harry's bed, he sighed heavily and sat down still regarding his other self. Although now the impish glow in his eyes was gone, being replaced regret. Harry slowly stood up as well and moved in front of Azur.

_**"Go to the Library and look for a book by the author named: James Scarlet. You will find all of your answers there."**_

"I already went through the whole library, but I found nothing by that author!"

_**"Did you try the restricted section?" **_and with that Azur disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Harry looked dumbfounded into the empty space where Azur had stood; he turned around to collect the shards on the floor only to find them already gone. The house elves must have already collected them.

"I guess there's nothing else I can do," he said to himself still stunned from the meeting of his past self. Harry opened the door to step outside until he heard a loud tweeting and pecking sound coming from his window.

Harry turned around and saw a small ball of feathers smashing against his window, Harry went over and opened it, and the small ball zoomed past him. But with his quick reflexes he caught the small thing easily and held it firmly in his hands.

"Pig, what are you doing here?" he peered at the little owls legs, and found a letter attached to it.

Harry quickly took the letter of and started reading it:

_Hiya__ Harry mate_

_I heard from Dad that you're at School now, and after a lot of begging me and Hermione are able to come there. We will arrive at school 1 September, and then we can go to __Diagon__ Ally to do some school book shopping. We'll also bring your birthday gifts along._

_See you then Harry._

_Ron._

Harry smiled at the letter and set it onto his table he then went to the calendar to check on the date. 1st September was today! Ron and Hermione were coming today; Harry went out of his dormitory quickly, all thoughts of the book forgotten from his mind.

* * *

Draco was sitting outside in a complete daze; his mind wasn't registering the things around him. All he could think about was what Harry had called him, he heard that name before, that Azur person said it in his dream before. There was something going on, and as always Harry was involved; oh how could Harry Potter not be involved in anything outrageous and weird.

"He definitely has some sort of a connection with all this...," he whispered to himself.

He watched the giant squid float lazily across the surface and then sink back down. He needed to talk to Harry and that as soon as possible. If only he knew things were going to get just more difficult for him.

* * *

Outside Hogwarts a car slowly floated down, it came down to a gentle stop on the ground and the car door opened. Ron got off the car and went to the boot to get the suitcases; Hermione stepped out as well pulling her coat around her tightly, and grabbed the suitcase that the red head handed to her. She looked upon the large building in front of her and smiled.

"Bye kids."

Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes to Mister Weasley as he drove away, and then made their way inside Hogwarts' waiting doors. But the surprise that awaited them inside was something that no one expected.

* * *

Some-where in a dark place only lit by the light of a small broken crystal; a figure stood watching the image that the crystal projected.

The crystal fizzed as the image in it began to blur and constrict, a finger moved against the fuzzy image of Draco, the blond was still watching the murky waters of the lake and the ripples caused by the creatures that lived in it.

"You will be mine Marcus," the figure said in a low whisper "I will have you this time my precious."

The figure removed its hand and the crystal went out, and all that could be heard was the slowly dispersing sound of footsteps.

* * *

_Oh __my gosh__, what the hell is happening?!_

_Don't ask me I'm just the writer..., I make this up as I go along..._

_Now go on review, it helps in the production of chapters! (No this isn't blackmail, its friendly __advise)_

_Oh I'm so random... _


	7. Shop till you drop!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all; my life is so empty...**

**Warning: Mention or rape, ****Yaoi****, depression, angst, and so on...**

_Wow..._

_Where am I going with this...?

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Shop till you drop!

Harry waited in the Great Hall for Hermione and Ron's arrival; he could barely contain his excitement. As soon as his best friends steeped through the door, he ran over to them and pulled them into a tight hug. Hermione and Ron laughed and hugged the dark haired teen back, they truly had missed him.

"How are you two doing?" asked Harry.

"We are fine Harry," said Hermione releasing the raven.

"Yea, we've all been great mate, we got your presents in the trunk. Let's put them upstairs first and then we can go to Diagon Ally and get your books!" said Ron picking up the bags.

"Do we have an escort again?"

"Of course we do, they wouldn't let us out without an escort," said Hermione making her way to Gryffindor stair way to put their bags away.

A few minutes later the trio came down, only to bump into Draco Malfoy. Harry cursed inwardly he had forgotten about Draco for a while. Harry turned around to look at his friends; Ron was gapping at the sight of the blond, his face was going to slightly red, while Hermione stood their frozen to the spot.

"What the hell is the ferret doing here?!" pointing a finger at Draco accusingly. Draco just stared back passively.

"Going with you to get my books as well Weasel, if it weren't for that I wouldn't be anywhere near you." This did not help Ron's mood, and the harshness of Draco's voice made Harry flinch.

"Why the hell would you be coming with us, and not to mention, why the bloody hell are you even in school?! Did your death eater family sell you out or something?" at this Draco's eyes hardened like steel, he glared at the red head but looked away. Ron was slightly stunned by this reaction, but being ignored just fuelled his anger, he went to reach for his wand...

"Hello guy's did you wait long?"

Harry turned around and gasped. Remus Lupin stood their, his face ragged like usual, his hair was thin and greying yet slightly long, almost coming down to his shoulders. A heavy worn down coat covered his fragile frame. He smiled slightly, but his eyes showed his sadness, and light wrinkles that lined around his eyes also showed how much worry the older man went through.

"Remus! How are you? Why are you back? Will you be teaching here again?"

Remus chuckled and racked his hand through his thinning hair.

"I'm fine Harry, I have been given permission to come back and yes I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again." Harry, Ron, and Hermione were delighted at the news. Draco just stared at the werewolf wearily; the memory of what happen last time was still fresh on his mind.

"So are we going to leave now?" Harry asked tugging on Remus' coat.

"Well erm...," the werewolf scratched the bridge of his nose "we still are waiting for someone..."

"Who?" asked Hermione in an inquisitive tone, but her question was soon answered by a very sarcastic snide remark that made her jump.

"Who else but me would be given the honour of babysitting Harry Potter, and the rest of his followers."

Harry didn't need to turn around; he knew who the owner of that sarcastic voice was. It also explained why Remus had seemed so nervous. Snape strode forward his black cloak billowing by and unknown wind.

"It's nice to see you to Severus," said Remus giving a weak smile.

Snape didn't respond but made his way instead to the grand doors with Draco close to his heels, Remus just shook his head and with a heavy sigh he and the rest also followed. They soon reached the Apparition point just outside Hogsmeade.

"How come we can't just use a Portkey?" asked Harry. "I hate Apparition..."

"Well the Ministry is restricting the use of Protkeys now since a few went missing from the Ministry, and Apparition is much easier anyway. We'll Apparte in front of Gringrotts to withdraw money and then we'll go to Flourish & Boltts to get your books, and since I kind of forgot to get you anything for your birthday, how about some new clothes. The ones you are wearing now are even by my standards unsuitable

"Remus there is really no need for that," but a very irritated sounding Snape cut Harry off.

"If you're done now Potter we still have to actually get to Diagon Ally to do anything today."

* * *

Harry glared at the Potion Master but kept quite, they stood on an open field and then joined hands; Harry felt a familiar tug at his navel then he appeared in front of the unsteady building of Gringotts. As always it was a magnificent sight with towering over the other shops its snowy white marble columns leaning dangerously to either side. White stairs that lead up to burnished bronze doors, with a goblin standing guard at the doorway. They quickly made their way up the stairs and to the reception desk where a grim looking goblin was standing glaring at them particularly fiercely. Snape was the one who spoke to the goblin in hushed whispers. The goblin nodded and two other goblin's came out of nowhere.

"Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy please follow us."

They followed the two goblins' down a hallway to the twisting tracks, all of them getting onto the cart and went down the winding way to their vaults through the lowly lit tunnels. After a few minutes they returned with pouches full of Gold. They first made their way to Flourish and Blotts to get their books. Harry was looking over some of the shelves at other book when he noticed one particular book:_ Soulmate Principle._

"Harry you ready to go?" asked Remus holding onto Harry's school books.

"Yea, just a minute I wanna get something else," he quickly picked up the book and went over to the counter to pay for it. The heavy books were shrunk and pocketed. Then they went over to Madam Malkin's robe shop. After browsing for an hour they chose some fine robes, and one self warming cloak made out of dragon hide. Dragon hide already had some great spell repelling properties. They walked out of the shop and followed Remus to another Clothing store.

"_Clothes for all Occasions' _is a good place after all, you need some casual wear as well."

Hermione and Remus went inside to get some clothes. Harry and Ron just waited for them near the changing rooms, while Snape looked murderously around the place. Draco was browsing as well but found nothing interesting. After a few minutes Remus and Hermione returned with overloaded with clothes.

"Harry stand on that pedestal over their." He pointed to a small raised area that was surrounded by mirrors. Harry went over their, Remus took out his wand and with a swift movement of the stick Harry clothes changed in front them all. Instead of the overly- sized clothes he was wearing before, he now wore some snug fitting jeans, and a long V-neck sleeved black T-shirt. Remus and Hermione both nodded their approval. Remus gave another flick of his wand and the clothes changed again, a red button up shirt with black cargo pant appeared. This happened a few more times, till Draco cut in.

"No offence professor and Ganger most of the clothes you have chosen are okay, but no of them really fit Potter."

"Stay out of this Malfoy, no one asked for your opinion!" screeched Ron, but Draco ignored him and steeped forward. He took out his wand and with a quick flick Harry's clothes changed dramatically. They were tight fitting like a second skin and dark in colour the shirt was made out of nylon it shined slightly, while the tight pants had rips by the knee. His trainers (sneakers) were replaced with heavy boots that had silver buckles on them.

"Turn around," Harry complied but he could feel the hungry stares coming of some of other customers of the shop, and even from Hermione. He knew his face was probably red, but Draco continued; he flicked his wand again, and other tight fitting clothes replaced his own. After a few hours they were out of the shop and on their way back to school, carrying with the many bags, while Remus regarded his now empty money pouch with great regret.

* * *

_I compel you to review and make it nice reviews to help me produce better chapters..._


	8. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter**

**Warning: MONKEYS...erm ****Yao****i****, swearing,**** some angst, mention of rape**

_I've had an exam so now I'm tiered and jus want to sleep. I wasn't to sure about this chapter I hope you still enjoyed this even though __it's__ a little bit shorter than usually.

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Revelation

The group walked into the school wearily; Hermione took the bags out and un-shrunk them. As soon as she did that Dobby appeared with a pop, and with another pop the elf and the bags disappeared. Draco and Snape had also disappeared into the Dungeons as soon as they had steeped into Hogwarts. Remus welcomed the warmth inside the school, because it had already gotten cold outside; the werewolf turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Why don't you guys go ahead, I want to talk to Harry for a bit," said Remus. Ron and Hermione just nodded they understood that Harry and Remus needed some time to themselves.

Harry followed Remus up a stair case to his office. The room was messy with papers and books strewn across the room, with a few potion vials on top of the shelf. Remus went over to the window and opened it to let some light in. He motioned Harry to a chair; they sat down and two cups of tea and a kettle appeared.

"So," he said picking up his cup "anything interesting happen over the holidays?"

"Well if you're talking about me coming into my inheritance, than yes that was interesting."

"You don't seem to be too happy about that; when you come into your inheritance you get a magical boost and better control of it as well. So the chances of accidental magic happening are minimal."

"Yea, but it wasn't a small magical boost it was huge, Dumbledore said that amount of magical energy going into me would have fried me up! And to make it all worse I had to find out from him why the hell that happened!"

Remus listened as he slurped his tea, and put the cup down.

"Would that have something to do with the book that you bought today?"

Harry's eyes went wide at this and a blush started forming across his face, he turned away not wanting to look at his teacher.

"Well I just thought that you either took a leaf out of Hermione's book, and started reading more but from what I glimpsed at the title I'd say no..."

"erm..."

"You don't usually read up on something unless it's a necessity..."

"Well...yea, um..."

"So then tell me Harry do you have a Soulmate?"

The boy looked down; his face completely red, but he managed to give a small nod. Remus smiled and clapped his hands together.

"That's great Harry, having a Soulmate is so special, and not to mention so rare. Do you know who it is yet," again Harry just nodded.

"Is it Draco?"

Harry gasped and almost fell off the chair; he sat just looking at his teacher dumbfonded. Remus just chuckled and picked up his cup again to take another sip. Harry just gaped at the older man trying to figure out how he knew about that. As far as he could remember he had not given any indications of liking Draco, or had he?

"Not really," said Remus as if reading Harry's mind. "I just thought that since you came into your inheritance you most likely didn't have any other human contact than Dumbledore, professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey, and Draco. And I hoped by Merlin that it wasn't either of the teachers. Then also when we were getting your new clothes you didn't get angry at Draco at telling you what to do, you seemed quite happy with the attention he was giving you actually..."Remus stopped when he saw the sad expression that Harry carried.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"Well aren't you disgusted...?" he said slowly, looking into Remus brown eyes.

"Why?"

"Well in the muggle world it's not exactly accepted; and from how Vernon goes on about it doesn't seem to be good..."

"Harry since when should you listen to the filth that your Uncle spurts?! The Wizarding World is much more accepting than that! There is nothing to worry about, I'm happy for you..."

Harry just started to smile, Remus was right; he was being stupid when he was thinking about that. But the smile slowly disappeared when he started thinking about Draco again. The fact remained that he did not know how Draco would feel suddenly being pushed together like that.

"Does he know?" Harry shook his head and picked up his own cup and started drinking.

"Harry, not being close your Soulmate can tear you apart; it can even make you desperate. You'll suddenly start feeling cold, then numb, and then you wish that you could just die..." Harry looked at his teacher quizzically, the older man seemed to have gone into some sort of trance.

"And how do you know that."

Remus seemed to snap out of his trance; he scratched the bridge of his nose again showing his nervousness. Harry studied the greying man's reaction for while his green eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"You also have one don't you?!" he said pointing his finger at Remus.

The werewolf looked up and sighed, he then looked at Harry as his face settled into a sad smile. His brown eyes stared grimly into Harry's own emerald ones. He sighed again deeply and stared at the floor.

"Yea, I had once..."

"What do you mean you **_had_** once...?" Remus looked at Harry again, his face forced into a smile.

"Sadly he's not in this world any more..."

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed that, now I got to go study for my Biology exam..._

_I hate College..._

_Review!!!_


	9. Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter in anyway**** at all;**** I just have a thing for green eyed guys...**

**Warning: Well this is obviously a ****Yaoi ****fic****, swearing, mention of rape...and others**

_Sorry this took so long guy...__hehehe__. I got a little bit to busy with the exams, and then all I wanted to do was finish my other story 'My Uzumaki'. I hope your not all to angry with me, so here is the next chap!

* * *

_

Chapter 9: Who...?

_"Sadly he is not in this world any__more..."_

Harry watched the man in front of him, with his eyes wide at what he had heard; Remus used to have a Soulmate as well? But if he were dead... wouldn't that mean that Remus wouldn't be alive as well? He stood up and moved towards Remus, who was now eyeing the floor with a lot of interest.

"Who-who..., (sigh) who was it?"

Remus didn't answer; he kept looking at the ground as he was almost expecting something to happen, anything to disturb this awkward moment that spread between the two. In some ways he was also hoping that Harry knew who his Soulmate was, at least that way he himself wouldn't have to say anything. But explaining this wouldn't be easy...

"Remus?" the werewolf looked up meeting forest green eyes with his own honey ones.

Yup this was going to be very difficult.

"You knew him Harry; he was someone very close to you, someone important..., and someone who cared for you so deeply that he was willing to put his own life in danger to keep you away from harm, a dear friend..."

Harry froze his brain was starting to progress this information slowly; all the things that Remus said pointed to one person, but at the same time Harry himself was afraid to say it. After all that couldn't be right... could it?

"It's not Hagrid is it?"

Remus at that moment almost fell off his chair, he stared at the dark haired teen wondering for a moment if he was being played or if Harry was serious, and the boy couldn't be that dense could he? But one look into his green eyes confirmed Remus' answer and he began to chuckle. Harry watched the werewolf buckle down, and then he heard the giggles emitting from the now quivering body. A blush started forming across Harry's face as he glared at his teacher.

"That's not funny Remus..."

"I know, I know," he said between laughs. "It just wasn't the answer I was expecting thats all." Remus started calming down a bit under Harry's glare. The boy was now sitting down not daring to look at his teacher yet the embarrassment still evident on his face.

"Well Harry, no it isn't Hagrid..., if it was him I guess this wouldn't be as difficult as it is now to tell you."

Remus looked at Harry with a sheepish smile, and thought '_better to get it over with now'_.

"It was Sirius."

Now it was Harry's turn to almost fall off his chair; he stared at Remus who was not smiling any more. His golden brown eyes were darker now, no light shining in them, like he was remembering a bad dream. His own mind was in turmoil, it was really not what he expected yet still made him wonder...

"Wait a second..., if Sirius was your mate; wouldn't you be dead now? He fell through the veil an -and those books said th-that, if one of the mates dies the other one dies as well to keep a balance," Harry could feel his voice breaking. It was his fault that Sirius was dead, and now he made it impossible for Remus and him to be together. Harry slumped against the chair, he felt like crying, and was very ashamed... he thought he was the only one who was suffering.

"The veil isn't death..."

Harry looked up; but Remus was looking out the open window.

"The veil isn't death," the werewolf repeated. "It's a portal of sorts that leads to it. Old wizards trying to figure out the mystery of what happens after you die opened it up. The only problem was they couldn't close it..."

"So Sirius is still alive?"

"Barely... the further he moves into it the closer he is to death, and who knows how far inside he is now..." Harry didn't know how to respond, half of him felt cheated all this time thinking he had lost someone precious, while the other half was still bewildered.

"The main thing is that I blame myself; the thing is, there would have been a chance to get Sirius back if it weren't for the fact of how much of a coward I was."

Harry just stared at Remus, his mind barely keeping up with what the man was saying.

"If I had finished all the bonds between me and Sirius he could have come back."

"How?"

"Did you actually read any of the books in the Library? When two Soulmates finish there bond they become an Old Soul – a link between the real world and the spirit world. If me and Sirius had finished the bonds he could have come back... but I was just too scared."

"Of what?" Harry looked at Remus' face, the werewolf looked so mourn full, Harry had never seen him like that.

"Of losing him..."

Harry and Remus were silent. Harry was waiting for Remus to finish telling him what had happened but the werewolf just looked tired; he stood up and went to open the door.

"I may tell you this some other time Harry, but right now isn't the best moment," Harry gave a slightly disbelieving look; but the werewolf smiled and said "I promise I'll tell you everything, come to me later if you need anything again."

Harry nodded and left through the door gently shutting it behind him. Remus watched the door for a while, he gave a heavy sigh and slumped himself against the heavy wall, slowly sliding down to the ground. Head placed between his knees as he shook his head slowly and whispered.

"I'm sorry Sirius, so sorry..."

_------- Flashback ------__ (quick explanation Remus hasn't gotten bitten in this part yet, I don't really know how old he was when he got bitten but he was still human is this flashback)_

_A small boy ran up the spiral stairs silently; it was night time and way past curfew but Remus didn't care he just wanted to escape the feeling that burned through his chest; it hurt so much. It took him some time to realise why he was feeling in that way when ever he looked at one of his best friends__ a__nd why it hurt at knowledge that he could not have him._

_He loved Sirius._

_The door to the __Owlery__ ban__ged open__ startling so__me of the Owls that stayed there. T__hey gave gentle 'hoot' as they watched the boy with their large black eyes. Remus felt like crying; from the first time they shook hands, the electrical jolt that ran through his body, and the sudden attraction he __felt to Sirius and no other boy,__ made him come to one conclusion. Sirius was his Soulmate. _

_But Sirius was off limits; the dark haired boy was known for his playboy like antics and obvious straightness. Every day another girl__, another perfume that wafted from his body. It made his body ache wit__h pain, untouchable__. Silently hoping for som__ething to happen,__ but knowing nothing ever would..._

_Because Sirius was his friend, and not to mention__ what would he say__ to the dark haired boy_

_"Hey Sirius, guess what we are destined to shag together for eternity!"_

_Sirius would hate him; that boy liked being free, free to do what ever with whom ever he wanted. And Remus would hate himself most if he made his friend suffer a fate like that. He clutched his robes tightly and moved towards the window, the moon was full sending its dull rays down. He __heard it then; laughter__ from the__ ground below. He squinted through the darkness and what he sa__w only made the ache in his__ body__ even__ worse._

_There he was, Sirius,__ with another nameless girl, kissing__her deeply. One hand tugging at her clothes, while she had her own hands under his shirt. He felt the tears welling in his eyes, but he couldn't__ cry__ he should be happy as long as Sirius was; but he couldn't be. He slumped to the ground as the pain over took him; tears flowing freely __k__now__ing__ there was no stop to the emotions that went through his body. He wondered why fate had been so cruel._

_"Why did it have to be him...?"_

_----- __end__ of flashback -------

* * *

_

In a dark place, where not even a slightest glimmer of light shone, stood a man, his feet dipped in what he presumed to be water or at least that's what it sounded like. He was walking around aimlessly for some time now but at the same time he could not stop. He had to get back to the real world, to the place filled with light. He felt something tingling at the back of his head but as soon as he turned around there was nothing. The feeling was still there, warm and familiar he squinted through the darkness and called out for the one person who might hear him.

"Mooney?"

* * *

_Oh my, this is just turning out to be difficult isn't it...?_

_Let us hope that things will jut work out fine for them all._

_Now Review!!!!!_


	10. A possible way

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything...**

**Warning: Slash, angst, mention of rape, depression**

_WAAAAA! Sorry about taking so long to update, everyone's been so busy, and my beta reader had his exams__..., oh you get the __jist__ of it. Major __glomping__ thanks goes to '__**ilovenaruto2007**__' for putting up with me though he is so busy!

* * *

_

Chapter 10: A possible way

The Dungeons were dark and cold, not even the torches that lit the small corridors helped its ominous mood. Draco followed Snape to his office; his Godfather had said he wanted to talk to him urgently while all Draco wanted to do was sort some things out with a certain dark haired teen. Snape sat down on his over stuffed chair and took out a glass flask that had wine in it. He poured himself a glass and handed another one to Draco; they both stayed in comfortable silence for a while till the potions master spoke up.

"Mind telling me what just happened today?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Severus."

"Don't act innocent with me young dragon, I know you better than most."

"I still don't know what you're talking about Severus...," Snape watched him with a calculative eye.

"I mean your behaviour towards Potter."

"Oh that; I'm trying to be civil Severus, after all I do need his approval to be accepted by the rest of his followers, and my survival is at stake here, remember that."

Severus nodded understanding...slightly. He took a sip of his wine and set the glass down enjoying the softness of the couch.

"Severus I wanted to ask if I'll be getting a new room soon."

"Ah yes, I wanted to tell you about that, your thing have been moved to a room on the second floor I will show it you later, now sit down and enjoy the silence...spending the whole day with those Gryffindors has given me muscle cramps."

Draco sighed and gave a small smile; he sat down on the couch opposite.

* * *

Harry walked through the portrait hole, his friends were sitting near the fire place waiting for him, but he passed them by and went up to his dorm room. Ron huffed in anger and glared at the stairs that Harry took. He turned to Hermione who shrugged her shoulders and sat down.

"I just don't know what to think of him sometimes ya' know? I mean sometimes he acts like the whole world is out to get him or something..."

"Ron, that's exactly what is happening to him or haven't you noticed that by now?"

Ron grumbled and sat down as well.

"You know what I mean Hermione, his depression isn't helping anyone."

"That's just how he deals with stress Ron, now how about a game of chess," _'at least that will keep his mouth shut...'_

Ron agreed readily bringing out the game pieces and setting them up.

Harry slumped onto his bed he closed his eyes; his mind was whirling in confusion, anger, depression. The words that Remus said went through his mind over and over again. Why did everything seem to get worse around him?

_'Old Souls are the connection between the real world and the spirit world...'_

His eyes sprang open; he hit his head with his hand and flung the bed curtains open. Why had he been so stupid? The answer was right in front of him, or rather it was him. He ran through the Gryffindor common room startling his two friends as he almost ripped the portrait door open. He ran down the enchanted corridors to Remus' office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus was sitting down on a chair letting his head rest against the worn Ash desk. He smelt the wood and with his heightened sense he could pick out each scent ranging from the musty wood to something that he had missed for such a long time. The desk had originally belonged to Sirius, and was given to him. Sirius' scent was strong on it, like it was only yesterday that the mischievous man had touched it.

Remus found his hands moving unconditionally, parting his robes slightly; they glided like feathers over his crotch up to the buckles slowly undoing them. Remus did not want to do this he truly didn't, but the smell gave him a euphoric feel, like some sort of drug, ecstasy. His fingers slide in grazing the thin fabric that separated his hand from his heated member. He moaned slightly at the contact and pressed the palm of his hand against his crotch moving it up and down gently massaging the area. He lest the feeling over take him.

"REMUS!!!"

The burst open revealing a ragged teen, Remus 'eeped' and blushed; he quickly closed his pants and pulling the robes tight around him. Harry noticed how flushed the werewolf's face was; he got slightly worried and hoped that the older man wasn't ill or something.

"Harry, what are you doing here?!"

"I think I got a way to get Sirius back!"

"What?" Remus stood up but remembered about his 'problem' and pulled his clothes tight around him. "What did you say?"

Harry tried to catch his breath and looked at Remus with his green eyes shining brightly.

"I found a way to get Sirius back."

* * *

_'__cough__' yea I'm trying to bring some happiness into this __fic__, and what better way then to bring a dead character back to life! I'm sorry if this seems like were digressing from Harry's and Draco's relationship I swear after he is back there will be some!_


	11. No more of being a coward

**Disclaimer: Yea, I think we established by now that I don't own Harry Potter although...**

**Warning: Slash, angst, depression, mention of rape, and others which I forget

* * *

**

Chapter 11: No more of being a coward.

_"I found a way to get Sirius back."_

"Eh...what?" Remus blinked a few times, his face was blank as the information started to soak in slowly.

"I found a way to get Sirius back!"

"How?"

"Well actually you reminded me of it again Remus, you see I'm an Old Soul I can go into the veil and get Sirius back!" Harry was excited; Remus was still watching Harry with his agape.

"All we need to do is to go back to the Ministry, let me walk through the veil, and get Sirius back."

"No..."

"Huh... what?"

"No Harry, I won't let you do that..."

"What! Why not?!"

"I already lost Sirius to that damn veil; I will not lose anyone else I care for as well, I don't think I could handle that..."

"But Remus..."

"No Harry and that is my finally decision...," Harry's face was red with anger; he had hoped that Remus would be happy to hear this, but the werewolf had dismissed him, he just couldn't believe it.

"Remus you can't look after me forever, Voldemort is after me, I'll have to fight him and possibly die in the process. My life is already in danger ...the least I can do is get him back. I thought you would understand that," Harry turned towards the door and opened it; he took one last look at Remus and before he went through the door he said, "I also thought you didn't want to be a coward anymore..."

Remus gasped and looked up but the door was closed and Harry was gone; was he right in this decision? He had been scared all his life, always taking the safe route, but in doing that he had lost someone precious to him... and if he knew Harry well enough, he would say that the boy would find a way to get to the Ministry anyway. He smiled slightly and went to the door; he opened it and peeked around the corridors. Remus saw Harry walking slowly away from him, his head bowed down as if he was in deep concentration.

"Harry!" the said boy turned around, and glared at his teacher who was now running towards him.

"What is it Remus?"

"I'm coming with you." Harry was slightly put off; he wondered how Remus found out what he was planning.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh please, I know how your father and Sirius were; and I know how you are. I will help you get to the Ministry meet me by the gargoyle near the first floor boy's bathroom at 10 p.m. bring the map." with that Remus went back into his office, leaving a slightly bewildered, but happy, Harry behind.

* * *

Harry went back to his dorm room happier then he was in long time, a smile adorned his face making his friends wonder what was going on; but at the same time they didn't question it. As long as he was happy they both thought. Harry was so excited the rest of the day that he couldn't eat anything, his mind kept thinking about saving his Godfather, finally something good was happening.

Before Harry knew it, it was time for him get a move on, he made sure that the map was tucked into his robes and pulled his cloak around himself. He sneaked out of the room careful not to wake Ron up; he quickly made his way down the spiral stair case and slipped through the portrait hole. Harry tiptoed his way down the corridor, making sure to avoid the Ghost that roam the halls and the portraits that slept restlessly.

Making his way to the first floor he noticed Remus crouching near the gargoyle, he decided to silently move behind Remus and scare the werewolf to death. What he didn't consider was Remus' great sense of smell.

"Harry put the cloak away now we, have to go."

Harry pouted slightly but pulled the cloak off him and stuffed it into a small bag that Remus provided. Remus took out his wand and pointed it at the stone pedestal where the Gargoyle stood, he tapped it 4 times and that stone started sliding away to reveal a small gap just wide enough for one person to squeeze through. Harry was about to step through when he heard someone shout.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry and Remus turned around and found Draco standing there in his hand a steaming cup of hot chocolate. He stared at him with an eyebrow raised; Remus just looked from Harry to the blond and wondered what to do. If he did something to Draco Harry would be angry, the mate instinct would kick in that could mean trouble.

"What is going on here Potter?"

"Draco just go back to bed, there is just something that Remus and I have to do." Harry didn't want Draco to come along, because wherever Harry went, danger just followed him... he didn't want Draco getting hurt.

"And let you do something stupid? I'm even more surprised that you would let him do something dangerous again Remus. No I'm coming with you."

"No you can't!"

"There is no time we are wasting what little night cover we have left; okay Draco you can come but don't tell anyone about this...," said Remus and went through the small opening.

The tunnel was long it lead under the school and opened out just outside Hogsmeade, the area around them was stony they emerged from the side of a small mountain. Remus came out of the tunnel first checking the area; he grabbed Harry's hand and told Harry to do the same to Draco.

"I have to hold his hand?" hissed Harry.

"You can get lost in this area quickly, not to mention that this is quite a rocky environment I don't want anyone to trip and fall here." Remus' word was final. Harry took hold of Draco, gulping at the warm feeling that passed between the contact.

They went down the rigid path carefully listening to Remus' instruction, and they soon made it down in one piece. They were outside Hogsmeade, and once again stood in an open field holding hands, and with a familiar tug at their navel and a 'crack' they were gone.

* * *

_Save Sirius by reviewing generously!!!!!!_


	12. Into the Veil

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all...**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, angst, depression, and the mention of rape**

_Soory for the lateness, just been having some internet problems. Big thanks goes to my amazing beta reader **'ilovenauto2007'** for his help! Now read!!!!!!!! _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Into the Veil

The three of them aparated just outside the Ministry, Harry swiftly let go off Draco's hand, missing the hurt look that formed on the pale boy's face. Remus put his cloak hood up and took out his wand.

"Harry, give me the map..."

"But Remus I don't understand why we would need it; the map only shows the school grounds; it would be useless here."

"This map was created to show the grounds of any place, the Marauder's just never had any use of it outside Hogwarts that's all." He said taking the map from Harry and tapping his wand on it and muttering the spell to activate it. The map activated and came to life, and it showed all the grounds of the ministry. While Harry looked over the map, the werewolf was explaining things to him.

"The Ministry is an old building not as old as Hogwarts but just like the school this place has secret passage ways as well. Ah, here is one that leads directly to the Ninth floor 'Department of Mysteries'." Remus said pointing at the map; it showed a small passageway that was unguarded.

Remus lead the way, glancing at the map every once and again to make sure that they were going the right way. Draco hung back watching fearfully as Remus tapped his wand a few times against what looked like a plain old wall. He went in followed close by Harry; Draco hurried after Harry, too afraid to be left behind. The tunnel was dark, they had to squint through the darkness since the only source of light, was the dull light of their own wands.

They came up to a dead end, Remus tapped his wand on the wall again, the bricks slide away just like ones leading to Diagon Alley to reveal a dimly lit room. Remus stepped into the room and looked with hate at the thing in front of him. The veil; long fading white curtains hung loosely from the ceiling, moving around gently by an unknown breeze. As the curtain slowly parted they revealed nothing but darkness, an abyss that seemed to swallow even the tiniest bit of light. Harry stepped closer to it, remembering very well what happened last time he was here.

"What are we doing here?" Remus and Harry both turned to Draco, the blond was shivering slightly as he looked around his surroundings.

"**We **are doing nothing;** I** am going to go in there to do something. I will come back...hopefully very soon..."

Remus took off his backpack opened it, and took out some rope, Remus fastened the rope around Harry's waist, and made sure the knot was tied securely. Harry gave Remus a final nod and stepped towards the veil; he took a deep breath and lunged into the darkness.

* * *

Harry landed with a splash; he rose quickly and squinted around in the dim lighting. Harry turned around to see if there was an opening behind him but only saw more darkness with rope being swallowed into it. He sighed, and noticed that his breath came out like smoke even though the place didn't seem cold. He reached out trying to feel any kind of obstacle but the place seemed as empty as it looked.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry turned around only to be met by a little girl, she was small and only looked to be around 6 or 7 with long white hair that reached to her small hips. Her face was pale, and she had red wide eyes that looked at him with great expectancy. The girl wore what looked like an old Victorian style Gothic dress; it was black with many frills and bows and reached to her ankles showing off her bear feet that were dipped in the water.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, her face remained passive.

"I er... I was..."

"You're not dead yet, you shouldn't be here."

"I came looking for someone he came through the Veil about two years ago..."

"So many come here I lose track..."

"Well the one who came in before me then...who are you anyway?"

"I am a guide."

"A guide?"

"I lead the dead to the next realm I guess this place would be better known to you as Limbo Harry Potter."

"You know me?"

"I know everyone, but you should not be here; your time has not yet come..." she turned away from Harry and started walking away from him.

"I can't leave. I came through the Veil looking for my Godfather Sirius, and I will not leave without him."

"If your Godfather came here two years ago as you say it, it may already be too late Harry Potter."

"You said that you were a guide, please you have to lead me to him...please." that last part was almost a whisper. Harry bowed his head in despair.

"Why?"

"Huh?" She was looking at him again, her red lifeless eyes never leaving his own vibrant green ones.

"Why, do you want him back?"

"It was my fault that he landed through the Veil in the first place; if it weren't for my stupidity nothing would have happened, and so many people would not have been hurt because of it." He felt something cold on his cheek, Harry opened his eyes,-not realising that he had shut them, to find the girl's small hand placed softly on his face. It sent a shiver through his body.

"Do you care for him?"

"He is the closest thing to a father that I have..." her red eyes bore into him deeper as if they were looking straight into his soul; she retracted her hand and started walking away again her black dress flowing behind her. Harry looked down again; he guessed that she would not help him.

"If you want to find him follow me then..."

Harry looked up and a smile started forming across his face, he looked back from where he came from and followed the girl before she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Remus was sitting on a chair that he had conjured up, his hands loosely griping onto the rope ready to pull if he felt any kind of struggle. Draco sat beside him looking at the 'dark mass' as he had dubbed it; a few minutes had passed and the silence between them was starting to get deafening. Draco had heard many stories, rumours of what happened in the adventures that Harry and his little groupies partake...and none of them were full of sunshine and lollipops. Draco was starting regret coming along, yet at the same time he was curious. He looked from the 'Dark mass' to Remus; the werewolf seemed on edge.

"What is that thing anyway?" he asked startling the werewolf. Remus had almost forgotten that Draco was even with him, the blond was unusually quiet.

"That thing," said Remus gaining his composure. "That thing is called the 'Veil'."

Draco gasped, his silver eyes bulged, and his mouth was wide open. He had heard of the Veil, his father had worked for the Ministry of course. Although it had been classified information, but Malfoy's don't like being kept in the dark. His father had told him about the Veil, the experiments that were done to it, and what the conclusion of those experiments were. All in all, anyone who stepped through the Veil simply didn't come back.

"How could you let him go into that!? He is dead now, how could you do that to him?" Draco felt on the verge of tears, he was just starting to get close to Harry...

"Do you think I could stop him after he had made his decision? I can't change his mind Draco...Harry never had a choice about his fate or anyone else's. He is trying to change that fate now. But in all honesty Draco...why do you care about him now? Don't you hate him? Loathe him?"

"..." Draco never did hate Harry, it was something that he was forced into, but he guessed that the way he had behaved in the past gave him no say over how Harry chose to live his life now...

"He will come back...don worry," Was all that Remus said before looking back at the Veil.

'He better come back...' thought Draco forcing a small smile on.

* * *

Harry had been walking for some time now following the girl into nothingness; he could not tell how long he had been in here since his watch had stopped. But no matter where he looked there was nothing but the pressing darkness that surrounded him.

"There is no need for time here Harry Potter after all...what do the dead need time for?" she said as if reading his mind. After that nothing was said in what Harry felt like forever. He wanted to dispel the gloomy atmosphere between them, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I didn't expect there to be river in death..." said Harry

"That 'river' that you are referring to is called the 'stream of Souls'."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that I'm wadding through dead people?!"

"Yes." She said simply, sending another shiver down Harry's spine. He looked at the murky water beneath him and that was when he noticed faces, like wisps of smoke appearing and then dispersing back into the water. He just hoped that he had still come in time to get Sirius.

"Here is where I leave you Harry Potter. This boat will take you much quicker through my realm and into the next realm..." she said pointing at a small boat, it was plain wooden thing, large enough to fit in 2 people. From the mast hung an old fashion lantern its dim light hardly piercing the darkness.

"What do you mean by that? What is the next realm?"

"There are many levels to death Harry Potter each of them being darker and colder. As I said this is Limbo, where the dead such as Soulmates and Old Souls such as yourself wait and then return back to the living. The deeper you go in the less chance you have of coming back...even an Old Soul can die, and as I said before your time hasn't come yet, so listen to my warning Harry Potter; when you start feeling so cold that it seems to penetrate into your bones you must come back. No matter what you must come back, since your friend will most likely not have survived it either...," with that said she started leaving.

"Wait how did you know who I was?!" the girl turned her head back to look at him a small smile adorned her pretty face.

"There is not much that I do not know; good luck in your search Harry Potter..." as she disappeared into nothing.

Harry watched the spot for a few seconds and then turned back to the boat. He climbed into it carefully and as soon as he was seated, the boat moved. What the girl said was true; with this thing it would be much quicker.

* * *

Sirius was lying on his back in the water, his dark eyes glazed as he watched the endless darkness that seem to cling to him. His breath came out like smoke, and he was starting to feel cold. He tried running back from where he came from but everywhere he looked it was the same. He was lost and cold. The tingling was still there; now turning into painful throbbing sensation that ran through his body; he wanted to cry out to Remus. But the werewolf wasn't there...

He had to get back...he just had to.

* * *

Remus could feel pain, it was from Sirius, he had thought that the small bond that they had between them had been extinguished but he could still feel it. Sirius was still alive, even if barely, he was still there; now all he hoped for was that Harry could make it in time.

* * *

_Oh it gets interesting..._

_REVIEWE!!!!!!_


	13. Confusing Images

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter**

**Warning: Slash, angsty, depression, mention of rape... **

_Okay I have been having some difficulties my beta reader didn't get back to me on the chapter so this is unbeta'd, so sorry for all the mistakes and not to mention how short this chapter is...(don't hurt me)_

Chapter 13: Confusing images

Harry was still on the boat, he was getting bored, there was nothing around him, for miles there endless darkness around him. He sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head against them. Harry slowly sighed, his breath came out in a wisp of smoke; it was starting to get colder. But he could not stop his search yet...

Harry blinked when something caught his eye in the 'water'; it was a face, a face that looked very familiar. It was a man with a smooth face, short unruly hair and glasses. If his eyes weren't fooling him he would think that, that ghostly figure looked a lot like his deceased father, James Potter. Harry eyes widened he stood up quickly shaking the boat slightly with his movements, his heart pounded hard against his chest, it was his father!

Without even thinking Harry jumped out of the small boat and ran towards the image, but as soon as he got there it disappeared again. His collapsed onto his knees regarding the smoky water with disappointment, his breath came out ragged from the run. Harry clenched his hands into a tight fist, his eyes narrowed; he gave a frustrated growl and pounded his hand into the water screaming in anger, cursing everything around him. After he had vented his anger, his body slumped, he felt numb all of the sudden.

Voldemort, it was all that snake bastards fault! This whole thing! His parent's death, his Godfathers death! The random people that Harry now had to save! The expectation now placed on his head! It was all too much! 

He didn't ask for this...Harry just felt tiered now. He wouldn't have cared even a single bit if he had died right now, he would welcome...at least it would all end then... 

Did it just getting colder now...?

* * *

Draco felt a shiver go down his spine; he regarded the black mass in front of him. Something had gone wrong the feeling of pain wouldn't leave him, something was wrong with Harry. He had to be with the dark haired teen, he had to comfort him. 

Draco slowly stood up and started moving towards the veil, he was being pulled into it. He had to get to Harry that was the only thing that mattered...

"Where are you going Draco?"

Draco felt someone grabbing his arm; he turned around and glared at the werewolf, didn't that mutt understand that Harry needed help? Could he not feel the despair corroding through Harry's soul? Draco jerked his hand out Remus' grasps, still keeping a glare at the Professor. 

"Harry needs our help! He is in pain; we need to get him out now!"

"And how do you know that?"

"I...I JUST DO! I can't explain it, I just...I just know it..."

Remus regarded Draco for a while; did the bond between Harry and Draco get stronger without each other knowing it? He watched how Draco fidgeted, his silver eyes darting from him to the Veil. He was worried for Harry as well, but what could he do now? It might all just be a false alarm, and if he tried to pull him out now may just complicate things. Although hardly any of the Ministry individuals ever came to the 'Department of Mysteries', but that still mean that someone could still come. 

Remus gave Draco a reassuring smile pushing all the doubt out of his mind and said, "Don't worry Draco, Harry will be fine. He is stronger then you think, he has been through a lot and would not give up easily. He will come back, so just wait for him."

Draco pressed his lips together thinking over Remus' words again, the mutt was right even if it was the hardest thing to admit. Harry was strong and he would make it.

* * *

Harry started gaining a bit of feeling back into his body; it was slightly warmer then before, not only that he felt slightly different as well...he didn't in an odd way feel alone anymore... Harry slowly stood up and looked around for the boat, but it was nowhere to be seen. 

Harry at the moment started to panic; the boat was gone possibly dragged away by the rivers current. How the hell was he meant to get through this place quickly now?

Harry sighed and did the only thing he could do; he started walking following the river with new determination. 

* * *

_erm...review?_


	14. Hindrance

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

**Warning: Yaoi, angst, and well erm other stuff that I don't remember them...**

_Well here is the next chapter, sorry to everyone who has been waiting so patiently for taking so long with the updating. I dedicate this chapter to one of my dear friends who's birthday it is soon! Love ya'll who have been reviewing so nicely and to my amazing beta reader __**ilovenaruto2007.**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Hindrance

Harry continued walking as he felt a shiver run down his spine; the temperature had dropped considerably, and he felt that he had walked a few miles by now. His knees felt weak and wobbly and not to mention he was tired, yet it seemed like he had gotten nowhere. Then again the whole place looked the same no matter where he looked.

Harry sighed heavily and just sat down, not caring in what he was sitting in. Another shiver ran through his body, reminding him that he would have to leave this place soon; the rope around his torso was still there so he should be able to follow it back. He squinted through the dim place and noticed a lump in the water. It would have first gone unnoticed; but it was the only anomaly in this monotonous place.

Harry slowly walked towards the lump with caution; he then saw how the lump was shaped more like a body. Harry's excitement grew as he stumbled towards the figure almost falling onto the ground. His breathing was erratic as he looked over the prone body; he slowly reached his shaking had to turn the body on its side so he could get a good look at the person face.

He gasped it was Sirius, but the man looked worse than when he came out of Azkaban. His face was ghastly pale, the sockets of his eyes sunken, and his body shivering from the cold. He may as well have been dead, if it were not for the occasional twitches that came off him, that indicated his life.

"Sirius!" he called, shaking the man. His head lolled around like that of a rag doll, and his breathing was getting faint.

Harry hoisted the body over his shoulder and started following the rope trail with slow laboured stepes, but at the same time he was happy. For once he was happy that he was Harry Potter -the Old Soul- with- great-powers-who-lived.

* * *

Remus just stared blankly into the air, he had lost the feeling in his body some time ago; being this close to Sirius made the bond between them stronger, so he could feel the pain coming from the other side in waves so that it made his head spin. Draco was pacing the room, stopping on occasions, throwing glances at the veil as if he was thinking about something, and then resumed his pacing. It was starting to grate on the werewolf's already fried nerves. He wondered if he could possibly knock the blonde out, but then the trip back to school would be difficult...

Remus quickly cast a 'tempos' four hours had passed; four hours of Harry being inside that thing. This was not giving Remus' mind any peace at all.

* * *

Harry knew he was getting close to the entrance, the cold was leaving him and he felt full of energy. He adjusted the weight on his shoulder and started quickening his pace; soon he would be out, fresh air, Draco...he sighed inwardly. Yes Draco, oh Merlin what was he going to do about that? How was he going to explain anything to him? Harry sighed again and kept walking; he kept his eyes low as he followed the rope onwards.

"Nearly there..." he said to himself.

"What are you doing Harry Potter?"

Harry turned around only to be met by the little girl again, her thin eyebrows scrunched together in a frown. She slowly stepped closer to him, her small hands reaching out towards him, but Harry stepped out of her reach. Her frown deepened as she regarded the body that was slumped over the young teen's shoulder.

"You can't take him with you Harry Potter."

"Huh?!"

"Your Godfather cannot go back."

"Why not, you said that..." "I said that an Old Soul can return; a Soulmate is bound completely different rules Harry Potter. I can guide you out but not him. "

"But I have to; his mate is waiting on the other side for him! I have made a promise to bring him back!"

"Then you should not make promises you can not keep."

"You don't understand!"

"Then make me understand Harry Potter."

"Look because of me a lot of people suffered, a lot of people died! Yet they all come up to me with smiles and it fucking hurts to watch them like that. I don't want any one else to suffer because of me any more. You wouldn't understand to see what its like to gain something; and then just lose it like that, in a blink of an eye." Harry slowly put Sirius' body onto the ground. "The two people that I see as my parents in a way are being slowly taken away from me, and I refuse to give them up!"

There was silence between them for a long time, the young girl watched Harry with her dull red eyes, once again the feeling as if she was reaching into his soul ran through his mind. "Will you return to your world without your Godfather?" she asked finally.

"No."

"You make it difficult for me Harry Potter."

"Well being a teenager isn't an easy task either." This actually brought a smirk to the girls face.

"Very well Harry Potter your Godfather can leave, but under one condition."

"And that is?"

"Neither you or I can help him find the exit."

"You can't expect him to do that! He is completely disorientated, not to mention drained from staying here! He can't do it on his own!"

"If he and his mate still have a strong connection he will find his way out..."

"You can't be serious."

"I am, and this is the only chance he will get. And be assured Harry Potter that even if he doesn't make it, that I will force you out. After all there is a balance that needs to be established between the forces of good and evil."

He wanted to tell her how cliché her last line sounded, but at the same time she was right. Harry regarded Sirius again, the man had stopped shivering, but his face was still pale and sickly looking. He shook Sirius slowly and called out his name in attempt to wake him, but there was no reaction except for the laboured breathing of his Godfather.

"Sirius wake up already! We are almost out; c'mon don't you want to see Remus again? Please just wake up!"

"Mooney?"Upon hearing the werewolf's name Sirius started stirring, he opened his eyes slowly and tried to focus on the familiar voice.

"Yea Mooney! He is waiting for you, he misses you so much Snuffles, we all miss you. Get up you have to go meet him now."

"He is here?" Sirius asked as he slowly propped himself up. He staggered slightly and tried to get his bearings, but still everything was dark and there was no sign of his werewolf anywhere. "I can't see him..."

"He is waiting for you outside." Harry just hopped that Sirius would notice the

'Outside' where the hell was 'outside'? There wasn't even a feeling of up and down in this place, he would be lucky if the feeling of vertigo would ever return to him. That nagging feeling was back, first it was like a drops leaking from a faucet, but now it was like a like a raging waterfall, thundering onto his mind. But by God did he miss that feeling, almost as if in trance he followed it, his heart beating like crazy against his ribcage, blood flowing through his ears so loudly that it blocked out any other source of sound. And before he knew it the world was too bright...

* * *

Remus was standing up, his honey coloured eyes glazed as he stared at the veil, he was moving by instinct, following the faint voices that he could hear. Draco watched the werewolf doing this; he quickly ran and started pulling the man back, but Remus was much stronger then his weak frame made him look. Remus' gaze didn't change; he didn't bat an eyelash at Draco's protest but kept going for the veil as if his life depended on it.

Then the veil seem to bulge, its shape disorienting and moving, both Remus and Draco watched in fascination as they saw a limb stretch out, pale finger reached out aimlessly and then the rest of the body followed and slumped to the ground in a heap. Remus ran towards the unconscious figure and started cradling the person, uttering soft murmurs of reassurance. But Draco was frozen to the spot; he could not see Harry anywhere.

* * *

"Did he make it?"

The young girl looked at him; she gave a small nod for an answer. Harry felt relief wash over him, he gave a small laugh and looked at the girl again.

"Now it is your turn to return Harry Potter." Harry nodded and gave her thanks then also went in the same direction as Sirius did.

"Oh and Harry...?" Harry turned around to look at the girl again. "Yea?" he asked.

"Your parents are proud of you, and you should never regret theirs or anyone else's death, it was their own decision to make, and they were happy to make it." She gave a small smile that made Harry's breath hitch. "And they also want me to tell you to hurry up and get together with your Dragon, he is getting impatient."

This made Harry blush crimson, he gaped at the young girl as she disappeared; Harry huffed slightly in embarrassment and went outside.

* * *

Draco literally jumped him as he stepped out the blasted thing; the blonde hugged him tightly and at the same time telling him off for doing something so dangerous and stupid. At which all Harry could do was give a weak smile, but it felt good being held like this by the taller teen. Harry let himself get dragged into the tight embrace, milking the contact for all it was worth.

After a few minutes of collecting there strength they made there way back to school; they checked that the room was left the way it was before they came, and made their way through the hidden passage into fresh air.

* * *

_Now to bring our two love birds together!_

_Review!_


	15. Who is James Scarlet?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all that has to do with Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash, swearing, Violence, mention of rape and others.**

Hello everybody, see I haven't died yet, just been extremely busy. I got exams now, and they will last me till the end of June; I even got 3 of them on my birthday. Well either way I do hope you will enjoy this supper amazingly long chapter, the longest one I have ever written.

Thanks goes once again to my amazing beta reader **'iloenaruto2007'** and of course to you all m amazing readers!

_/Dream sequence/_

'_Book passage'_

* * *

Chapter 15: Who is James Scarlet?

_/ "You are not worthy of him Azur!"_

"_And who are you to decide that?"_

"_He and I are meant to be together, it's written in the stars, and I know that he feels the same way!"_

"_You're delusional Mr. Scarlet, you always have been."/_

Harry blinked his eyes open, awakening from another dream of his past self; he slowly sat upright on his bed and stared blankly into thin air. After he returned the dreams had stopped, this was the first one in a while. Draco and he had no contact since the Veil incident; school had already started so they were already busy with school work. But the distance was really starting to get to him.

Sirius was making a slow but sure recovery, but he was still kept a secret from everybody else, since at the moment no one could be trusted. Hermione and Ron had questioned him upon his return vigorously; but he told them nothing and after a while they left it.

Harry stood up and picked up his toiletries and a towel; it was still early so he decided to take a shower without being bothered by any of his dorm mates. The warm water soothed his aching muscles instantly, and his thoughts wandered back to the new dream. It was an obvious reminder of the book he was meant to look up; although he did wonder what type of connection he had with this James character, everything was still a complete mystery to him.

Harry decided that since he didn't have any lectures this morning, he would quickly visit Remus and Sirius and then make his way towards the Library with Remus' signature. At least that way he would not have to worry about being caught, and could do his research in peace.

He put the tap off, quickly dried, got dressed, and then made his way towards the kitchens to pick up some food for himself, Remus, and Sirius.

* * *

'Knock, knock'

"Who is it?"

"It's me Remus, I got breakfast."

"Ah, Harry, come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal the dark haired teen holding a tray loaded with food, and fresh pumpkin juice; Harry stepped inside and put the tray down on the near by table. Remus then stepped back inside the room with Sirius right behind him. As soon as Sirius was strong enough Remus had told him about their bond, and Sirius was unexpectedly happy. As it turned out Sirius had always liked Remus, but since Remus never showed any interest in him, he just let his sexual frustration out on other partners.

And Harry made sure never to enter the room again without knocking...

The memory still made him shudder.

"So Harry have you figured out your little problem yet?" asked Remus. Of course the Werewolf was asking about Draco.

"Harry has a problem? Is it something I can help with?" came Sirius' raspy voice as he sat down to eat.

"Na, its okay," reassured Harry as he started loading some of the food into a plate. "Actually I was wondering if I could get your signature to get a book out from the restricted section."

"A book? What type of book?"

"It's just a book with some information in it that may become useful."

Remus nodded, Sirius still didn't know about Harry having a Soulmate, and in all honesty Harry didn't really want to tell him. His Godfather may go mad if he was told of this new development. After breakfast Harry said his goodbyes and left clutching the signed note tightly in his hand, towards the library.

The Library was vast, with large book shelves that had an immaculate amount of books aligned in them; stained glass windows passed rainbow coloured lights onto the ground below. And Madam Pince stood behind her usual desk glaring at the students that passed by her; Harry took a deep gulp of air and made his towards the bony woman.

Madam Pince glared at him; she snatched away the note and did some magical scanning to make sure that it was authentic. She sniffed in disappointment as the note turned out to be real and went with him to the large iron gates. With a swish of her wand the gates slowly creaked open.

"I trust you know how to use the Restricted section don't you Mister Potter?" Harry nodded, and she left in a huff, muttering things about 'grubby students'.

Harry stepped inside the dark room; the torches on the wall lit up instantly lighting up the large area. The walls were aligned with shelves upon shelves of books while in front of him stood a pedestal with an open book; and beside it a quill. Harry picked up the quill and noticed that the pages were 

sectioned of to 'Author' and 'Book Title'. Harry wrote in the Author name and hoped that it worked even without the book title.

Harry heard a zooming sound and a few shelves started shaking, a large amount of books flew at him, Harry jumped away and the books flew past him and landed softly on the ground. Harry crawled towards them making sure that no other books started flying at him. Harry sighed at amount of book lying there; their were at least 7 of them; all thick volumes, bound in worn leather with gold cursive writing on it. Harry picked up the books and went near a corner and started to look through them.

"'_Another world by James Scarlet'_ no not that, _'Beneath the Stars by James Scarlet'_ no not that either, _'Beyond the Silver Horizon by James Scarlet'_ these are all stories, why would they be in the Restricted section...?" but Harry glimpsed another book under the large pile. He reached for the book and read the title "_'James Scarlet: A collection of his Diary entries' _well that might be the right book."

Harry opened the frail pages slowly, and started reading.

"'_A brief overview on the life of James Scarlet _

'_James Scarlet a famous playwright, author, and artisan born on the 4th, March.1862 in London. He was born in a poor family and lived with his six elder siblings in a small house. But in 1881 on James' 19__th__ birthday, his whole life changed with the production of his first play 'The Nightingale'. James Scarlet made a leap out of poverty; and made a graceful entrance into high society. _

_As his life progressed James Scarlet wrote and produced 10 different plays, and also a large sum of Stories such as 'Beyond the Silver Horizon' and 'In your hands' that were all inspired by his homosexual lifestyle. Even as it was outlawed to be Homosexual it never stopped Scarlet from being in the hands of many powerful men. _

_In 1890 at the age of 27 Scarlet met his tragic end during a dual with a foreign American Business man named as Azur Hawlet. Their spat involved the hand of another man, who Scarlet was known to refer as his 'Soulmate'. Scarlet had less experience in duelling and lost; but no matter what his stories and plays will be remembered for eternity._

_The rest of this book has a collection James Scarlet's Journal entries; this way you can experience the true James Scarlet and his imaginative mind.'_

Harry shut the book; his eyes wide as he looked at the cover his eyes wide; he could not really believe what his past self had done. He had killed a man, all for something called 'Love'? Oh he knew that the love shared by two Soulmates was pure, the only thing rivalling it was the love of a Veela, which had no boundaries. But still going as far as to kill someone for it...? He couldn't understand that.

Harry quickly placed the books he did not want next to the pedestal, from which they floated away back to their rightful places. Harry tugged the journal entries under his cloak and made his way out of the library as casually as possibly. So as not to look suspicious to Madam Pince, but she was too preoccupied by Filch who had come to bring some supplies to her.

Harry shuddered again and hurried his pace; the only thing scarier than walking in on Remus and Sirius while they got it on, was knowing that Pince and Filch had something going on as well...

* * *

Draco was furious; he had spent the past few days dream free, and Potter free, and then just like that he had another dream of that damned Azur character. Now he plagued by thoughts of Harry again, even if the Gryffindor was nowhere in sight. So he had made his mind up to find Harry, and ask him what the hell was going on, this whole experience was starting to mess with his mind and he did not like it.

But Harry wasn't in the great Hall for breakfast, nor was he there for their first lesson of Potions, and their next lesson together, Transfiguration. Getting more aggravated as the minutes passed by, Draco decided to skip his next lesson and find Potter. But a discreet search of the Library, and then the grounds outside held no clues as to where he could be. His last chance was finding the Gryffindor tower; but as most house rooms located in the castle he did not know were it was located.

His final option was to find some unsuspecting Gryffindor 1st year and follow them. Draco went back into his common room and took his robes of, he took out his wand and cast a small glamour on himself; turning his platinum blonde hair into a mousy brown colour, his silver eyes shifted to a dark brown and his pale skin was now healthily tanned.

Draco walked out of the empty common room and made his way towards the Great Hall, if his memory was correct most of the Gryffindors left through the seventh floor staircase that lead up to Astronomy Tower. He moved quickly to the entrance and waited there till he saw someone familiar; and he soon spotted that someone. Ginny Weasley ran past him; her face etched with worry, as she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, how could I forget my books for McGonagall's lessons; I need to get the books quickly before she comes to the room." Draco sneered and followed her, this was just perfect.

He noticed that the corridors started changing; the colour scheme was mostly Red and Gold now, Gryffindor colours. The Weasleyet never noticed him following; he heard her say the password (Courage – how typical) and waited till she went inside before he went towards the portrait of a large build woman in a frilly pink dress.

"You don't look like one of my little Lions..." she said unsurely, her chubby face scrunched up in confusion.

"Courage." He said simply not answering her, the portrait swung open and he stepped inside.

Draco saw Ginny go up one spiral staircase the other must be the boys dorm; he looked around the place and sneered again; it was just as he had expected: red, gold, and strangely comfy, with the roaring fire place and soft cushions. It was inviting, something that the Slytherin common room lacked. Draco smiled slightly and he went up the opposite staircase that would lead up the boy's dorm.

_

* * *

_

/Azur looked at the building in front of him; it was run down place, he didn't believe that his father wanted him to buy this place. Well the land would be good; but smashing the rundown building down and building a whole new place, would cost a lot of money. Maybe he should try and invest in another site, and keep this one in commission...

"_Hey watch it!" Azur shouted at a blur of a man that tackled him. A spark passed between the two, shocking Azur speechless._

"_What the bloody hell was that?!" shouted the other man with a thick English accent._

"_How would I know?!" Azur snarled back, rubbing his shoulder to lessen the lingering pain. He looked at the man and gasped._

_He was, at least, a foot taller than him, with blonde disarrayed hair that was almost white, his skin was just as pale; but his eyes were the most captivating. They were like liquid silver, and shone brightly in the sun like polished coins. The man wore gentleman's clothing, consisting of a rich velvety blue jacket, a shirt, and black trousers that were now slightly dirty from the fall. _

_The man hadn't looked at Azur yet, he seemed to be more worried about his clothes; he used his hands to dust off any grime sticking to him with a snarl. _

"_Bloody Yanks, can't you even stand at a more appropriate place instead of the road where people walk! Look at this damage." He said pointing a small muddy smear. "This won't come off easily."_

"_Oh please, it's only a bit of mud, with a good wash it can be removed." Azur said back as he kept his anger in check. Yet the other man didn't like his answer he growled and stalked off in huff, but not before he said "I don't even think you could pay for the damage, stupid Yank!"_

_--Scene change—_

_Azur walked into the great hall; he had to go to this party where he would meet his business partners. The room was packed with many guests; young women in large dresses and glittery jewellery in the hands of Old age men, trophy wives the old coots called them. Although it was their young wife who got everything they wanted. The smell of perfume, mixed with the smell of food created a gagging stench which almost made him sick. It was night outside; so the only light illuminating the grand place were the few new electric chandeliers that hung off the ceiling. Waiters walked around with trays laden with flutes of Chrystal Champagne or Wine. This was a huge display of wealth and extravagance that the owner of this new house was well known of. _

_A man came up to him, his hair was white blonde that had wisps of gray filtering it, and his skin was just as pale, there were a few laugh lines around his mouth and eyes they crinkled as he smiled. He wore a __formal black frock coat with silk-faced lapels, light grey waistcoat underneath it, striped trousers, and button boots. And lastly ascot-knotted cravat, combined with necktie pin. _

"_Ah you must be Mr. Hawlet, your father has told me a lot about you. I do hope that he is feeling better now."_

"_It's very sad really Mr. Worsley, my father seems to be getting worse in his illness and suffering quite profoundly. The doctors say that he may never recover."_

"_That means that you'll be taking over his management completely?"_

"_It may come to that, but right now I'm only the temporary owner." _

"_Yes of course, and so young in taking over the family business, at only 17 it is quite the achievement."_

"_My father trusts me to make the right choices Mr. Worsley."_

"_Yes, yes... I have a son the same age as you his name is Marcus, it must be quite a bore for you to talk to the rest of my guests, each of them being so much older than yourself."_

_Azur just nodded and followed the older man bitterly. That man was just infuriating, always pointing out his young age, and the poor state of father's condition, he did not want to be reminded of those things. It wasn't as if he wanted to take over the family business; yet as the only son it fell on his shoulders and was his responsibility to take. _

_He noticed the stares from the rest of the guests, which was typical; he knew that he looked good, even if he was a little on the petit side with his small frame. You have to understand, he wasn't vain, just that there weren't many people here with his looks; with slightly tanned skin from his time spent out in the ranch of his fathers, coal black hair, and green eyes that would put many jewels to shame. He walked with an air of confidence and dignity that his father had taught him; he knew how to act accordingly; if it was either a meeting with plantation workers, or pompous old rich farts with their jewelry laden wives _

_Azur looked up and saw a man standing alone in the corner in his hand a small glass or red wine; Azur instantly recognized him, it was that same rude individual who ran into him. He was Mr. Worsley's son? This partnership may not work out so well..._

"_Marcus I would like for you to meet our young business partner Mr. Azur Hawlet." Marcus looked up, a smile instantly plastered on his face. But as soon as his Silver eyes met Azur's own Emerald ones his smile instantly faded, and his eyes widened comically. His father noticed the reaction, and coughed slightly to break the tension._

"_Have you already met?" Mr. Worsley asked._

"_No, no, this is the first time," Azur said with a chuckle. He stretched out his hand in greeting "It's nice to meet you Marcus; I hope we can work together from now on."_

_Marcus gulped and gave a strained smile. He reached his hand out and shook Azur's own. Once again just like in there first meeting it seemed time had stopped for Azur; it seemed like nothing outside him and Marcus existed. He quickly let go of Marcus' hand as if it burned, and walked away. Leaving a slightly confused Marcus behind. _

_--Some time after--_

_The party had been going on for a few hours now, and Azur was bored out of his mind. Every man here was old enough to be his grandfather, while some of the young woman who had come here could only be described as Gold-diggers. So the only other male his age here was the one he was _

_trying to avoid the most. He didn't know what was wrong; he never felt these feeling before, not towards a girl and certainly never towards someone of the same gender, especially not someone so rude. Yet just looking at Marcus made him feel comfortable, and familiar, but he still had no answers as to why he felt like this. _

_Azur scanned the room in hopes of seeing a glimpse of the blonde; he instantly found him surrounded by a large group of females. He probably would have been jealous if it weren't for how pained Marcus looked. His silver eyes were quite literally pleading for help. Azur felt a smirk growing on his lips and he made his way towards the terrified blonde._

"_Excuse me ladies," he said, his voice dripping with honey. "I'm very sorry to disturb you; but may I just borrow Mr. Worsley for a while? We still have some business to discuss."Marcus looked relieved while the girls pouted slightly in disappointment._

_Marcus said his good byes and followed Azur out to the balcony. "So what business did you have to discuss with me?"_

"_None at all."_

"_Then why did you call me out here?" he asked, his pretty face scrunched up in confusion._

"_Well you looked so uncomfortable in the company of those young women that you seemed to need rescuing. Or was I wrong in my deduction?"_

"_Well...not really..."_

"_That's good then; but don't I get a thank you for my valiant efforts?" Marcus started pouting; he huffed and went to stand beside Azur._

"_I think I can take that as payment for you ruining my trousers."_

"_Oh how kind of you!" came Azur's mocking tone._

"_Take it or leave it." Said Marcus as he kept on staring forwards, not making eye contact with him. Azur felt a chuckle rising in his throat; Marcus heard this and just pouted stronger. He couldn't really help it; Marcus acted like a child, it was cute._

"_Alright then I shall," he said finally._

_So they remained outside for the rest of the night just enjoying the night and each others silent company./_

Harry woke up again; he had not realised that he had fallen asleep while reading Scarlet's journal entries. He only read a few pages; but most of them held the same account, it seemed that Scarlet hadn't reached his stage of obsession yet. Harry put the book away, and went to stand up, that's when he noticed the person standing by the doorway.

This person did not look like any of the Gryffindors, or anyone else that he knew; then again some random person should not be able to enter the Gryffindor tower without the password. Harry slowly reached for his wand, readying himself for some sort of assassination attempt.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Can't you recognise me at all?" No he didn't recognise this person; but his voice was familiar; it was Marcus' voice, no, it was Draco's.

"Malfoy?"

"Are we still on last name basis? I though we moved past that." Draco took out his wand and took the glamour off.

"Doesn't really work if you sneak into other peoples rooms Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I came for answers Harry; I've been getting dreams lately; they all seem odd, but I know that they are connected with you and me in some way or other. And I'm also pretty sure you know what is going on."

Harry sat there dumbstruck as he watched Draco step closer towards him.

"And I'm not leaving till I get my answers."

* * *

Oh this is exciting!

Review ma lil munchkins of doom!


	16. A Star is dying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Important Warning: Okay, this chapter has a RAPE SCENE INVOLVING A MINOR if you feel uncomfortable I would advise to avoid this chapter. Or at least the section where it happens, I'll put a warning up before the section, and when it ends. **

* * *

Chapter 16: A Star is dying

"_I came for answers Harry; I've been getting dreams lately; they all seem odd, but I know that they are connected with you and me in some way or another. And I'm pretty sure you know what is going on."_

_Harry sat there dumbstruck as he watched Draco step closer towards him._

"_And I'm not leaving till I get my answers."_

_--_

Harry sat their stunned, he just stared at Draco and his determined face; he sighed heavily and stood up.

"Draco...h-how much... do you, er..."sigh

"Get to the point."

"Well er...howmuchdoyouknowaboutsoulamtes?"

"Come again?"

"Soulmates! How much do know about them?"

"Soulmates?!" Draco stormed towards Harry who scooted back against the wall. "What the hell has that got to do with anyth-! Oh Merlin..." Draco stopped himself at the realisation; he just stared at the dark haired teen in front of him, and slowly stepped back.

"Soulmates...? As in you and me...together?"

"Well yes and no; it's difficult to explain, I'm not even sure if I understand it."

"..."

"Draco?"

But Draco didn't look at him, his silver eyes were blank, he didn't even look at Harry, Draco didn't seem to be aware of anything. He just kept on staring blankly at the wall. Draco then suddenly looked at Harry his silver eyes hard with hate; he started walking towards the door, not looking back to see the desperate gaze that Harry now held.

"Draco...?" murmured Harry, but Draco just kept walking, he watched as Draco left and his chest clenched painfully.

Was Draco leaving him? But then again they were never together in the first place. Just because their past selves had some sort of relationship going on didn't mean that it would work out now. There was too much friction between them. This hate would never leave them, and the distance between them was too large. There was no chance at all in the first place...

Oh Merlin did that hurt!

It felt like his insides were been torn apart, he felt hot; everything was moving the room was swimming around. It was so painful; it burnt like he had eaten hot coals. He needed to move. He needed to get to Remus. Harry staggered out of the room his footing clumsy so that he fell against the staircase wall, but he kept moving, half dragging himself, through the portrait hole.

"Draco..." he whispered to himself as he walked through the empty hallway.

* * *

A storm was gathering outside; Ronan looked up at the sky his hooves clattering against the hard grassy ground as he watched sky through the overgrown tree tops.

"Poor thing..." he said. Another set of hooves moved beside him; Bane also looked up at the sky, watching the stormy clouds, his face set grim.

"Yes, the poor thing was only born recently, and now it's already dying."

"It's the worst to feel an Old Soul die..."

"Yes, the whole earth weeps in sadness as the star fades away, just like it rejoiced when that star is reborn..." came another voice; Magorian stepped also towards the clearing.

"So painful..." Ronan felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Truly to relieve your worst memories, one after the other even the ones that have been blocked or forgotten, to have to endure that suffering all over again..." Bane sighed heavily. "...Let us pray for this poor dying star then..." said Bane as he linked his hand with both Ronan and Magorian, while they linked each others hands together.

"...And also, that they find happiness in their next life." Finished Magorian; all three nodded in agreement as they closed their eyes and craned their heads upwards to the sky, a silent prayer passing between their lips.

* * *

Remus felt a shiver going down his spine, he looked out of his window and saw the gathering clouds, they were dark and stormy, maybe it was the cold wind of the storm that made him fee like this. But then why did he feel like something bad was going to happen?

"Remus..." came Sirius' voice. "Did you feel that?" he asked.

Remus nodded and stood up, he moved towards the window, the heavy feeling in his heart never leaving him.

"Do you think that it's about Harry?" Sirius asked as he moved behind his mate.

"It might be, I better go and look for him." Remus grabbed his wand.

"Wait Remus I'm coming with you!"

"No Sirius no one even knows your alive, your name might be cleared but your thought dead. Not to mention that you don't have your wan-"

"Sod it Moony, we are going together, there is no way I'm leaving you ever again, do you hear me?!"

Remus watched his determent lover and sighed "Fine," he said. "But you're staying close to me got it?!" Sirius nodded. "Good now wear this cloak, at least this way we can hide your face."

Sirius grabbed the cloak and draped it over his frame, as soon as he pulled the hood up Remus opened the door and they both quickly made their way out.

* * *

Dumbledore watched the dark clouds he knew what was going on, in the last 150 years of his life he only ever felt this even happening once. An Old Soul got rejected, he doubted any of the children could feel it; they were neither old enough nor in-tune with their magic to feel it. But it was always a saddening event.

He patted Fawkes head, the phoenix could feel it as well, the heart being torn apart, and it sang a sad tune. Cooing the notes out with reverence, as pearl drop like tears spilled from its eyes, but something like this could not be healed. An event like this could not be stopped and the way the dark clouds gathered at the school so rapidly could only mean that it was Harry who was dying.

"I'm sorry my boy..." he whispered to himself. "I have failed you once again."

So he went to write a note telling the teachers to end the lessons early today, if his memory was correct, the storm would only going to get worse, rather than better.

* * *

Harry staggered through the empty halls towards Remus' office, he couldn't take this pain anymore, he collapsed in a heap and started weeping, and his fingers clawed the stone ground as the pain spread through his body. It felt almost like the first time when he came into his inheritance, although now it felt more like his body was being torn apart, and through out all of this all he could think about was Draco. God, how much was he hated by his mate?

The strength was leaving him, but the pain just intensified, he pressed his teeth together, to try and stop the scream, but he didn't expect anyone to hear him anyway. He knew he was dying he could feel it. He knew this feeling, he went through this so many times before, but each time, it only got worse. He wished he could just pass out. Yet that small favour didn't seem to come.

He gave a small whimper, and someone heard him.

"Harry, mate what's wrong?!" Ron came running up to him. His friend was lying on the floor, his body contorted in pain. He gathered the dark haired teen into his arms noticing how pasty his skin was.

"Ron..." a small murmur came from Harry.

"Mate what's wrong?"

"Get Remus...please...get Re-AAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGRRRRRRRR!" Harry screamed, and gripped his head. The wind was starting to pick up, hitting harshly against the windows threatening to break them.

"RON, HARRY!" Remus then came running in, behind him a cloaked figure. He gasped when he saw Harry struggling in Ron's arm.

"Ron let him go."

"But Professor..."

"Just do it Ron, I need you go find someone for me."

"Who should I get, Professor Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I need for you to go get Draco Malfoy."

"Wait MALFOY did this to him?! I'll fucking kill that ferret!"

"No Ron, he didn't do anything, but he may be the only one to help him."

"How can that pansy git-" "Ron there is really no time for this, just this once hurry up. And. Get. Malfoy!"

Ron grumbled slightly but made his way to find the Slytherin.

"Remus how can Draco help Harry?" Remus looked up and saw Sirius kneeing beside him looking over the struggling figure of Harry hopelessly.

"Harry is the same as us Sirius..."

"Draco is his Soulmate?"

"That, and much more..."

* * *

(This scene will have a large amount of violence and a rape scene involving a minor if you feel uncomfortable about this please avoid this section then.)

Draco staggered through the empty hallways; he didn't know what was wrong, one moment he was walking, and the next thing he knows is that he starts feeling dizzy. He used the wall as support and 

fell to the ground, something was wrong. Draco clutched his head it felt like a headache was coming on, he felt sick.

A jolt went down his spine, and everything froze.

-/-_The world was fuzzy, it was dark and there were flashes of spells being shot at random. There was so much shouting he heard Harry's voice in the distance; he heard another voice so much more sinister, a woman's voice shrieking madly in a malevolent voice. _

"_Sirius nooooooo!"_

_Draco turned his head and saw Sirius, clearer than everything else in this blurry world, falling through the veil. A scream pierced his mind, and this world shattered away.-/-_

Draco was sure that he was screaming as well; he could feel everything was happening in this vision. The pain, agony, and dread, it was suffocating him.

_-/-Another image swam into his mind, this one was set in something that reminded Draco of a graveyard, but the feeling of dread was intensified. The moon bled red and in front of him was the handsome figure of Cedric Diggory, the dead Hufflepuff. _

_A shadow rose out of a grave, and beside his was a bucked middle aged man, the shadow pointed towards Diggory, and the smaller man nodded. He took a few shaky steps towards Diggory and pointed a wand against his prone figure. A green light came out of the wand and hit Diggory against his chest._

_Draco turned his head and saw Harry tied against one of the tombstones; bloodied and bruised; he couldn't hear anything but he saw how Harry was screaming. He could feel the agony coming off him in waves. A shadowy figure moved towards him and everything started to get fuzzy again. The images collided and constricted and faded away.-/-_

It felt like Draco's breathing was taken away; the atmosphere was heavy, he could hear the storm raging outside. He gripped his head in agony and doubled over, his stomach was churning, as the anxiety spread.

_-/-This Vision was different; the world was not dark and dingy but bright and happy looking. The room looked muggle. Like the ones he saw in the shop windows in one of his trips to London. He looked down and on the pristine carpet was a young boy. He was skinny and small with tousled black hair and softly tanned skin. He had a large smile on his face, his green eyes shone with excitement as he watched two little broken dolls dance together. Draco smiled at the image but it was quickly ruined._

_This place wasn't so bright anymore, he heard a door slam close, he turned back to look at Harry and saw how the boy had tensed. The dolls dropped prone to the ground, his green eyes widened and looked up towards the door way, as the door swung open._

"_BOY!"_

_The young boy scrambled up; he watched with fright as the heavy set man rumbled towards him._

"_U-uncle Vernon...?" the boy whimpered._

"_Don't 'Uncle' me you little freak, this is all your fault!" even Draco could smell the strong stench of alcohol coming from the fat man. He watched in horror as he grabbed the small boy by his collar and hoisted him upwards._

"_W-what d-did I do?" the boy whimpered again as he tried to wrestle away from the fat man._

"_Don't act like you don't know what has happened! I lost my Job today, and I know that it had something to do with your freaky self boy! Is this the thanks you give to me after all we did for you? You useless filthy thing!" as the boy was slammed against the wall._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry Uncle..."_

"_Shut up you filthy creature, I should show you how sorry you'll be," a smirk formed across the man's pudgy face. He grabbed at the boy's clothes, ripping them from his trembling frames._

"_NO, NOOOO, NO UNCLE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"-/-_

Draco was sobbing, he couldn't believe what had happened; he just couldn't believe what he had seen. He had to get to Harry; oh how he had misjudged Harry's life, oh how the boy had suffered. He couldn't take the images anymore.

"Malfoy is that you?"

Draco looked up and saw flaming red hair; there was only one person who had hair like that combined with that annoying voice.

"Weasley get me to Harry!"

"Can't you walk?!"

"No you bloody git, get me to Harry right now! He is suffering so much right now... oh Merlin all the things he has been through-" he clutched his head one more time a another Vision clouded his mind.

Ron didn't say anything back but swung Draco's hand over his shoulder and took him to where Harry was.

* * *

"He is bleeding Remus, why is he bleeding?!"

"I don't know Sirius, oh Merlin I think his arm is broken!" the werewolf looked over the boy in his arms. There were wounds all over his body, Harry screamed when blood started seeping from his shoulder, Remus ripped away his shirt and saw a hole were the Basilisk had pierced him with his fang.

'Crack'

"Oh Merlin, I think one of his legs broke!" screamed Sirius as he watched in horror at what was happening to his Godson.

"UNCLE NOOOOOOOO, PLEASE DON'T, I SWEAR I SWEAR I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN, PLEASE UNCLE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Harry screamed out, more bruises and wounds started forming across his body.

"Oh God, my cub what is happening to you?!" weep Remus. None of his wounds could be healed by magic; it seemed whatever spell they tried had no effect.

Lightning flashed outside now and thunder rumbled, the torches went out and they were engulfed in darkness with only the lightning to brighten the place. Harry screamed again in agony, as his body convolved in pain. Remus was to afraid to touch him because of the injuries, so all he could was watch the blood curdling scream came out of his little cubs battered body.

"Harry!" Remus looked up and saw Draco being carried by a scowling Ron.

Draco tumbled away from Ron's arms and pulled himself towards Harry; he took the prone body into his arms and stared sobbing again. He cooed words of bereavement into the dark haired teens ears; the screamed lessened till they became whimpers.

"Draco...?" came Harry's voice, raspy from all the screaming. "Is that you? I thought you rejected me..."

"Why would you think something like that?!" sobbed Draco as he tightened his grip on Harry.

"You left...you just left; you walked away from me..."

"I had to go think you stupid Gryffindor; why do you jump to such conclusions so quickly?!" said Draco his voice rising to a scream.

"I...I'm sorry Draco..." was all that Harry said before he collapsed into Draco's arms.

"No Harry, it is I who is sorry..." with that Draco hoisted himself up, with Harry in his arms. Where he got the strength to do something like this was unknown. But he didn't think about any of that.

All he thought about at the moment was to get Harry to a safe place. With that, he carried Harry away.

"Professor what is going on?" Ron asked looking worried.

"Right now I can't tell you anything Ron, just go back to your common room, and promise not to tell anyone of this."

Ron gave a hesitant nod and walked towards his common room, while Remus and Sirius followed Draco to wherever he was going.

* * *

_I'm probably hated right now so I'll go crawl under a rock..._


	17. Restless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it.**

**Warning: Yaoi, violence, swearing, mention of rape**

_Well that went well, only had one person threatening me, so I'm glad. Anyone have any plans though on how to make Vernon regret his actions, I have a few plans of my own but if anyone ha ideas I'll be glad to hear them!_

_I would thank my amazing beta reader __**'ilovenaruto2007'**__ for correcting my crappy grammar._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 17: Restless

Remus was surprised as to why Draco had brought them here; the only person more surprised would be Snape, when he opened his door. So that's where they were in Snape's living quarters, while Draco was with Harry in Snape's bedroom.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Snape asked his voice laced with irritation. "And who the bloody hell is that under the cloak?!" he said pointing at the cloaked figure.

"It's difficult to explain Severus..."

"Well I think you owe me an explanation anyway Remus; we have more than enough time, why would Draco bring a half dead Potter into my chambers, and not take him to the infirmary or something?!" Snape then turned once again to the cloaked figure. "And I still want to know who in Salazars name that is!"

"It's me Snivellus!" Sirius snapped at him, as he removed his cloak.

Severus stared at the supposed dead man, his eyes widening as he took a few steps back. When his knees hit the chair behind him he collapsed into it, his eyes still trained onto Sirius, as if trying to figure out if it was some sort of illusion. He furiously pinched his skin in hopes of waking up from the nightmare, but when he didn't find himself in his warm bed, he was satisfied that this was actually real.

"Black?" he slowly said, more to himself than the two unwelcomed house guests. "I thought you were dead!"

"Yea, I almost did die..." said Sirius chuckling at Snape's face expression. Severus took a deep breath and started rubbing his temple. "Okay, tell me what happened from the beginning please..."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco was laying with Harry in Snape's king size bed; he was holding the smaller teen tightly in his arms, afraid to let him go. Harry's wounds were already healing; his leg wasn't broken anymore and the cuts on his body had stopped bleeding and sealed over. It seemed like the abuse that he went through never happened, but the trauma could be seen on his face, it was scrunched up with fright, while his breathing was erratic.

Draco wasn't much better; after the blonde had reached the bedroom, he had collapsed with Harry and started sobbing uncontrollably; it had subsided now to shivers and light hiccups, but he would not let go of Harry, ever again. The problems that his mate had gone through were right in front of him; he had always wondered why the boy was so thin. He had heard rumours about abuse from the rest of the school kids and media. Yet he ignored all of that, because Harry was his enemy...

Not any more; he was going kill that fat bastard of an uncle, slit his throat, and stick a spiked mace up his arse...but none of that could heal the damage already done...

Draco hugged Harry close to him again, and used one hand to caress his sweat soaked tousled hair. "I'm sorry...Merlin, Harry, I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

"Draco...?"

"Shhh, sleep you need to rest."

"What happened...?"

"You were about to die, if I hadn't come, that's what happened...now sleep."

"Draco..."

"What is it?"

"Do you like me...?" Draco looked down and saw Harry looking straight at him, his green eyes shining brightly and filled with a glimmer of hope. Draco bent his head down and met his lips with Harry's locking them into a deep kiss, he tested his tongue against Harry's lips asking for entrance and Harry gave in. Draco gently traced his tongue inside the warm caverns tasting him; he felt sparks fly magic ebbing around them like A warm cocoon keeping them safe. Harry moaned, and the vibration carried on through Draco's body, which encouraged him to continue, his hands roaming across Harry's skin kneading it gently in his hand. When the need for air became too big for Harry and he started whimpering, Draco reluctantly broke the kiss; he smiled at the blushing teen.

"I love you Harry, don't forget that." Harry smiled and rested his head against Draco's chest. He closed his eyes, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus told them everything that he knew, from Harry's and Draco's bond, the trip to the veil, and even the bond between him and Sirius. Snape was stunned; it would explain most things about Draco's odd behaviour, how he would seem to daydream, how he acted so nicely towards Potter.

"So Potter thought that Draco rejected him, and was slowly dying?"He slowly asked.

"Yes, I read somewhere that when an Old Soul dies of rejection the world itself seems to hurt..., I also read that they sometimes relieve their worst memories but I didn't expect all of these wounds to appear as well..."

"I'm just wondering what his uncle did to him..." Sirius had finally spoken up after a long silence.

"His Uncle?" asked Snape.

"Yes, Harry used to live with his muggle Uncle... from what Harry told me they didn't treat him very well. But it got better when he started going to Hogwarts...or so that's what he told me..." Sirius said thoughtfully. "He kept shouting out, telling his Uncle to stop doing something..."

"Well he must have been lying to you; because from those wounds, I would say that the abuse didn't stop." Snape said, his voice filled with disgust.

"We have to ask him what happened..." Sirius was angry, his fingers dug into the upholstery. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder to calm his lover, although he himself was trying not to curse the answers out of Vernon.

"We may not have to...I think Draco may also know what happened to Harry."

"What makes you think that Mooney?"

"It's just the way he reacted when he saw Harry, he was crying, and on the way here he kept on apologising saying he would make 'that man pay'."

"I wonder if Dumbledore knew..." muttered Snape.

"Well he was keeping tabs on Harry he had to have known something!" bellowed Sirius as he stood up' he started pacing the room. "It couldn't have gone unnoticed for this long, Dumbledore must have known!"

"Let's talk to Draco first; since I'm sure that Harry won't tell us anything..." Sirius nodded and went towards the door. "Sirius don't! Let him rest for now we'll talk to Draco later."

Sirius hesitated but nodded after a while; he sat down beside Remus again and placed his head in the crock of the werewolf's neck. Remus wound his arm around Sirius' waist while Snape watched the whole interaction with mild interest.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked.

"Yes ...because we like the contact Snivellus..."muttered Sirius snuggling deeper into Remus' chest.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_/Draco stepped through a door; he could already tell that this was another dream; the place didn't look like any room in Hogwarts. This must mean that he was Marcus; his body moved on its own and went towards a door to open it. Their sat Harry, no this person was called Azur; around him were large amounts of papers and documents strewn together carelessly. Azur looked up from a letter he was reading, his eyes seemed red and puffy, but it was difficult to tell in the dim candlelight._

"_What is it Marcus?" he asked his voice coarse._

"_I came to bring you some documents...is something wrong?"_

"_No, nothing is wrong, leave the documents here and please leave..."_

_Marcus was hesitant, but put the papers on the table and was about to leave; but stopped himself, he turned around and went over to Azur. The man didn't seem to notice him as he kneeled down beside him; Azur looked at Marcus again this time with annoyance._

"_What is it with you and always getting in my way? I told you to leave Mr Worsley."_

"_I'm not going to leave until you tell me what is going on."_

"_..."_

"_Oh, come now, I hate to see you so upset."_

"_I'm not upset..."_

"_Sure, and your eyes aren't red from all that crying, now tell me what's going on."_

"_My father died..." Marcus was taken back by that answer; he knew that Azur's mother had died at childbirth and so now he had no one. He just watched as Azur put the letter down and gave out a shuddered sigh, he squeezed his eyes shut, and broke down crying again. Marcus was confused on what to do; he panicked and did the only thing he could do._

_Marcus wrapped his arms around Azur and pulled him close and just held him tightly, while Azur kept crying in his arm._

_He lifted the other teen's chin up and kissed his temple, Azur gasped but his crying didn't stop. Marcus continued kissing down his cheek; he didn't know why he was doing this but something was pushing him to comfort him. He needed to make Azur feel better; he kissed his lips and deepened the kiss coaxing his tongue out. Azur complied grasping his hands into Marcus' hair and pulling the other teen closer./_

Draco woke up; he was confused when he saw the dark marble ceiling, he then felt something warm beside him and saw Harry beside him, wide awake.

"Did you have a dream?" Harry asked.

"Yea; you also have them?"

"Mhmmm..., they are like apparitions from our past selves. They tell a story of how we met."

"Wow! You know the first time I had these dreams they where nothing like this, they were first about me and you. It was only when I got to school that all of the sudden Azur appeared."

"Really what were they like?!" asked Harry getting curious.

Draco chuckled and started retelling the dreams. "It was me sitting by a river near a bridge and two crossing weeping willow tree, and you would appear behind a hill and call out for me, and even sometimes say 'I love you'. It was a great feeling."

He smiled and kissed Harry deeply; Harry gladly kissed Draco back, while tugging at his clothes...

"Ahem...it's good to see that you're doing well..."

Harry and Draco gasped and pulled apart from each other; at the door stood an amused Snape while behind him were Remus and Sirius who were smiling gently at them. Harry groaned and pulled the covers over his head; Sirius chuckled and went over to the teens; he pulled away the cover and laughed at the pouting figure of Harry.

"Draco I have to ask you to step out for a while, Remus just has to look over my Godson, and make sure those injuries are gone."Draco nodded, and moved the covers away. He followed Sirius and Snape out while Remus stayed behind.

"Well than Harry; I'd say we have to have a little chat."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco slumped on the couch; Severus and Sirius followed his example and sat down on chairs; they both stared at him intently, making Draco feel uncomfortable. Draco could tell that both of them were edging to ask something, the posture was rigging, and ready for attention. He arched his elegant eyebrows and cocked his eyes to the side.

"Well what is it?" he asked. "I know that you guys already know about me and Harry."

"We do know about that; but that is not what we want to talk about."

"What then?" his eyes darkened he had some ideas what this was about.

"Draco, we want to know what happened to Harry?" He gave them an icy glare and looked back at the door.

"You won't have to worry about that, I will make everything right. I will make that fat bastard pay for what he did." He bit out.

"What did he do?!" Sirius burst out, not being able to hold his anger in anymore. Draco 'tsked' with anger.

"That fucking muggle raped him! THAT'S WHAT HE DID!"

Sirius stood still his mouth wide open and gaping, "What...?" he said slowly. Sirius slowly walked towards Draco, he didn't dare break eye contact with the blonde teen, who still glared at him.

"He did what..?" the man said slowly; he didn't really believe what he had heard. Snape was too stunned to speak; he hadn't moved but kept looking at the closed door.

"I told you, that so called 'Uncle' of his raped him. That fat bastard beat him into submission and had his way with him."

Sirius didn't say anything more, but stormed towards the bedroom door and ripped it open; Harry sat on the bed with Remus. He looked shocked when he saw his pale Godfather come stampeding towards him with Draco and Snape close behind. Sirius grabbed his shoulders in a vice like grip, with his bony finger digging into his skin. Harry hissed at the pain but stared into his Godfathers haunted silver eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked his voice an ice-cold whisper.

"Tell you what?"

"What your bloody Uncle did! Why Harry?" Harry gasped and looked away.

"To be honest I had almost forgotten about the whole thing...I had tried for so long to block it out, and I had managed it..." Harry went silent while Sirius relaxed his grip on Harry' shoulder.

"What happened?!" Remus asked, he hadn't yet had a chance to ask Harry anything while Sirius seemed to already know what had happened. Sirius looked at his mate and wound his arms around the werewolf's neck; Sirius climbed onto Remus' lap and started whispering into his ear. Remus' eyes slowly widened; then they quickly narrowed, he pushed Sirius onto the bed beside him and quickly stood up.

"Remus...?" Harry asked, fright creeping into his voice.

Remus didn't reply but started walking out of the room, he elbowed Snape out of the way; Sirius quickly stood up and followed him. He grabbed Remus' hand, only to have the werewolf lash out and growl at him; Sirius stumbled back in shock at Remus' behaviour. Remus gave out a harsh growl and kept walking towards the front door.

"Remus don't do it!" Sirius shouted. Remus stopped in his tracks his shoulders shaking violently as the anger coursed through him.

"Lupin, it's to close to the full moon, get yourself under control." Snape snapped at the werewolf. "These are dangerous times, and it will do no good if a werewolf attacks a muggle, it will especially be no good for Mr Potter if anything happens to you."

Remus took some deep breaths and turned to glare at Snape "Then what do you expect me to do?!" he bit out.

"We will think of something but not right now; it's not good to see a rampant werewolf and a so called 'dead' accused murderer on the road. Trust me on this, nothing like this should have happened to Lily's son. We will make that man pay, but we have to plan this out carefully and not just jump into things."

"You never did stop loving Lily did you?" asked Sirius, Snape looked at him, his dark eyes softening at long forgotten memories.

"No...I never could stop loving her..."

Remus finally gave a hesitant nod and sat down; Sirius cautiously moved beside him and hugged the man tightly. Draco watched the whole thing and then went inside the room to a distraught Harry.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked the dark haired boy, he closed the door behind and sat down beside Harry.

"No..." the teen replied slowly.

"Don't worry I'll be with you, now get some rest, you've been through enough."

Harry nodded and lay down; he scooted to make space and Draco moved down beside him, he hugged the green-eyed boy close, and they both fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"NO,NO,NO!" A figure growled out; his shape was concealed by shadows and the only light in the dark place was emitting from a small crystal.

The crystal projected the image of Draco and Harry sleeping peacefully together in each others arms. The entity had watched the whole thing; he had cackled gleefully at the prospects of Azur's death, yet that small wish was not granted to him. he wanted to go to Marcus in the hour of need and make a bond with him so that he would not have to die...but it seemed like that existing bond between Azur and Marcus was still too strong, and only gaining in strength as time passed by.

He picked up the crystal and threw it against the wall with rage, it shattered into a thousand pieces, and the glow was dispelled. The man took a few shuddered breaths to calm himself, he had to think up a plan. He didn't like the prospects of having to bring 'him' into this, but that may be the only way to finally have Marcus.

"I won't lose you to him again Marcus! This time it will be I, James Scarlet, who will be victorious!" the man said, as he walked out of the dark room.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Okay so that last bit was unbetaed, since I just kinda came up with it at the last minute. But wow isn't this exciting, and it just opens up more questions. Either way I'm also thinking of making a side story for this, just based on the relationship between Marcus and Azur and how it turned out, because I want to stop the usage of the dreams in the fic. If you like that idea, tell me!_

_Now review and join the dark side, we got cookies!_


	18. Ron gets suspicious

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything all**

**Warning: Yaoi, violence and others**

_I'm sorry guys for not updating in such a long time! I have been busy though with Uni applications and so much paperwork that it's burying me underneath it all. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter though; everything is moving forward and just getting more exciting!_

_Major thanks goes to my amazing beta reader __**'ilovenaruto2007'**__ for correcting my horrible grammar._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 18: Ron gets suspicious

Ron was not the brightest crayon in the box; well that was only in situations that didn't interest him, take chess for example, he was an ace in that, but everything else...well that was still open for interpretation. But that didn't mean he was completely stupid; he did notice things though, little things; for example; Hermione's behaviour was one of them. Most people do not take much notice of it, since that would mean getting an earful of her ranting. She seemed dazed, and didn't nag him anymore in studying for their N.E.W.T's anymore like she did in his O.W.L's. It seems like she had given up on him; and that was not the problem solving Hermione that he knew.

Another matter was Harry, sure he had some strange tendencies in the first place, but now Malfoy was involved, and they both seemed a bit 'intermit', if that was even the right word for what he saw, the last time he saw them. After all how many times could anyone say that they saw Draco Malfoy, carrying away his enemy, Harry Potter, in such a tenderly fashion? And since that day he hadn't seen Harry at all, and Hermione didn't ask about Harry's well being; she said that everything was alright, but Ron knew that something was terribly wrong, he could feel it.

Yes there was certainly something going on, and if Hermione wasn't interested then maybe he should do a little bit of investigation himself...

Yes that would mean on his own without Hermione's help, or Harry's odd tendencies to draw things to himself, it would be difficult since he never really did much in any of their crazy adventures; but maybe this was his time to shine. It shouldn't be that difficult, he would just have to keep his eyes and ears open and be very careful of any clues he found. His first target would be Professor Lupin; that man knew something, and Ron was on a mission to figure out what it was.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ron slowly went towards the office door; Remus was inside at that moment, and he hoped to listen into the Professor's conversations, and in hopes of finding some sort of a clue. Ron pressed one of those extendable ears, from their fifth year adventure, against the door, and waited.

"Remus, would you calm down!"

"How can I?! Everything is spiralling downwards! Oh if I get my hands on him I'll rip him apart!"

"No Remus! Remember what Snape said, this will only cause more problems for Harry. That muggle will get his due; now take your Wolfsbane before you completely lose control."

"...You're right Sirius; I just hate being so helpless all the time. Harry already has been through so much, he shouldn't have to go through any more now."

'Sirius? Sirius was alive?! I thought he was dead, didn't Harry say he was dead...?' thought Ron, from his crouching position; he pressed the extendable ear against the door again.

"I know its frustrating Remus love; but right now Harry needs us the most, he'll just worry needlessly if we are gone."

"Should we check up on them now?"

"Yea, they have been moved to Malfoy's room, right?"

"Yes, but he isn't a Malfoy anymore love."

"That is one of those things that will always be difficult to believe."

Then suddenly the door opened startling Ron as he jumped back, in his confused state his clumsiness took over brought him down. Ron tripped over his own legs and landed with a hard 'thud' against the stone ground. Remus, hearing that noise, stepped out into the hallway and looked behind the door. He frowned at the crumpled figure on the ground, and recognized him quickly by his bright red hair.

"Ron, what are doing here?" Ron quickly stood up and started dusting his face; his ears quickly went red with the embarrassment of being caught.

"I-I er...just came to... em...ask if Harry was any better!" he quickly asked, Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I see..." Remus slowly said. "Harry is fine for now Ron; I will keep you updated on any new development, you don't have to worry. Now off to your lessons young man, before you get into anymore trouble."

Ron nodded and quickly scurried away, with a quick wave. Remus and Sirius watched the red head leave with a frown still on their faces.

"We may just have to Obliviate him." suggested Sirius.

"You may be right love; but later, now we have to go check on Harry."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The abandoned Riddle Manor stood proud in its place, even with the decay you could see what kind of a proud place it once was with large grand oak doors and columns rising from the grassy ground. A figure wrapped in a thick brown cloak made his way towards the Manor; he took out one gloved hand so to rid the place of its disillusions spell. Suddenly the dilapidated area didn't look so inhabitable as before.

Two cloaked figures standing in front of the gate turned to face the newcomer, their faces were covered in plain white masks. They quickly reached for their wand and pointed them at the approaching figure, the stranger stopped in his tracks.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" one of the masked figures asked the stranger.

"I need to speak with your Master about some urgent matters."

"Our Lord is busy and will not be seeing anyone; how about we just get rid of you, and spare our Lord the trouble of doing it himself."

Before either of them could make another move the figure disappeared and reappeared behind them, he moved his hands upwards swiftly. The two masked man coughed and gurgled, blood seeped out from underneath the masks, soaking the robes and the ground. The bodies dropped limp to the ground in a crumpled heap, the cloaked figure sneered and lifted his blood soaked fingers.

"So young, so useless..." he said licking the blood off, he then turned towards the large doors and opened them to walk through the dark hallways.

Their seemed to be no other guards around the place since the cloaked figure managed to go through the twisted hallways without being disturbed by anyone else. He reached a set of large faded doors, and with the wave of his hand it burst open to reveal the huge hall inside.

"Who are you?" a voice asked. The figure turned to look at a podium where a man stood, his skin, a sickly grey colour, stretched over his bony face, while his eye were slanted with predatory red cat like pupils. He hissed at the strange figure and took out his wand to point at the man.

"Who are you?" he hissed out again, his voice more aggressive and agitated than before.

"I have come to help you with a problem that you have been having."

"And what makessss you think I have a problem?!"

"Because your little problem is still alive and breathing." The man sneered and took his hood off to reveal silky brown hair, and startlingly bright golden eyes. His skin was as pale as marble, and just as smooth as that polished rock.

"A Vampire?" Voldemort said slowly. "Why would you come to me? I already have alliances with Vampire clans, with pure bloods as well, what could a made Vampire offer me that could be of any use?" the vampire laughed, and in a blink of an eye the creature appeared behind Voldemort.

"How about Harry Potter's head on a silver plate?" he whispered into Dark Lords ear.

Voldemort growled and turned around quickly; he aimed his wand at the Vampire only to find him gone. He heard laughter and found the stranger sitting on his throne with Nagini, his snake, coiled around the man's hand. "You will not touch Harry Potter; I will be the one to kill him." Voldermort hissed out again.

"Ah yes, the Prophecy "'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._'" He then turned his head to look at Voldemort. "Do you actually believe it?" he asked.

Voldemort didn't reply, but the Vampire could see how his red eyes blazed, and how the aura around him had changed, he cackled inwardly.

"Alright then what if I say; that I can deliver Potter to you unharmed?"

"What would you want for your ssssservicccccceeessss?"

"All I want is Draco Malfoy."

"That little blood traitor? I was planning to sssslowly torture him and then kill him. What would you want with him?"

"I have my reasons." Voldemort frowned at the Vampire; he didn't know what to do. It would be easy to have the vampire help him; he had no need for that blood traitor, and if that vampire wanted him, who was he to refuse. Especially if it would help him get Potter, it was not like any of the other plans had worked.

"Alright, I ssssshhall let you have him, now tell me how will you deliver Potter to me?"

"I have my ways; you will not have to worry about that."

"If you say so; at least tell me your name then, it would be good to know the name of the person I'm going to be working with."

"It's James Scarlet, good Sir, and I look forward to working with you."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Oh, on maybe a happier note, the side-story will be put up at a later date, I'll put up a notice of when I put up the first chapter._

_Now review and join the darn side, we got freebies!!_


	19. Wolf in sheep's clothing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; the story would have turned out very different if I did. Not to mention that young children wouldn't be aloud to read it. (Giggle)**

**Warning: Man sex, violence, swearing, and others...**

_Sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry._

_And I wouldn't know how many more times I could say it, but man I'm so late with this chapter that kills. To make it up to you my faithful readers, I have put in some boyxboy lovin' to make it all better! Now enjoy Ma' lil munchkins!_

_Major thanks to my beta reader __**'ilovenaruto2007'**__, or my grammatical errors would have driven everyone insane by now! _

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 19: Wolf in sheep's clothing

Remus made his way towards Draco's private quarters; both Draco and Harry were moved there, since Severus started throwing hissy fits about them taking up his living space. A day had passed since they found Ron spying on them, but since then nothing seemed to have happened yet, it seemed like Ron as promised had kept his mouth shut about the whole thing. Yet the werewolf still had the feeling that he may need to modify the boy's memory when it came to it.

There were a few rumours filtering around the school now about the new disappearance of Harry, although the excuse that the teachers were told to give was that Harry and Draco had come down with a mild case of Dragon pox, and were now quarantined. That didn't mean that any of the other teachers actually knew what had happened them either. Albus, Severus, and himself did not say anything, and the news was not allowed to leak outside the school walls.

Remus blinked, without even realising it he had made his way to Draco's room, and was now standing in front of the dark ash wood doors. A painting depicting two lovers sitting at the bank of a river, was hung on the door. They looked at him and gave bright smiles his way, as it was Remus, Sirius and Severus, were aloud to go in without giving a password.

"Is Draco here?" Remus asked the painting.

"Yes, Draco and his mate are inside." The woman said giggling at him, as she leaned against her lovers shoulder.

"Could I possibly go inside to see them?"

"Of course Professor." The man said, and the portrait opened itself up to reveal the room on the other side.

Remus said a quick thank you, and stepped inside the room; it was luxurious place with a bookshelf, a chocolate brown love seat that a small coffee table sat in front of it; and beside it an overstuffed armchair. A large fireplace near the front door that had a white cashmere rug in front of it, and wide bay windows that let the bright sunlight through gave the room a look of lavishness. Remus went towards another door and knocked gently against it.

"Who is it?" a voice asked from the other side, it sounded like Draco.

"It's me Remus."

The door instantly opened to show a smiling blonde. "I'm sorry, but Harry is still asleep Remus."

"That's alright; I needed to talk with you anyway." Draco seemed stunned but complied; he shut the door behind him, and sat down on the loveseat. Remus followed him and sat down on the over stuffed armchair.

Remus cleared his throat and started "How is Harry doing?" Draco's demur instantly darkened.

"He is doing better; physically he is fine, yet what I'm worried about is his mental stability. I can see that he is afraid Remus, he tries to hide it, he smiles all the time, but I can feel... he's still in pain." Draco wrapped his arms around himself and looked solemnly at the carpeted ground.

"It takes time to heal."

"I know that, but I feel so helpless, it seems like I can't do anything for him..."

"Ah, but you are doing everything you can Draco, you are helping him forget and you are comforting him in a way that no none else could do. Now all we can do is wait." Remus stood up, and smiled down at the young blonde in front of him.

"I have to ask that you and Harry need to return back to normal lessons now. Everyone is wondering what is happening, they are getting suspicious, so please try your best." Remus then left.

Draco sighed and raked his hand through his blonde hair, his mind was jumbled by so many thoughts; he had to make Harry forget, he had to show him what it meant to be loved was. Draco looked up his silver eyes blazing with determination; he would make Harry feel good, he would show him what it truly feels like.

Draco stood up, and took off his shirt while slowly walking towards the bedroom, he opened the door and saw the sleeping figure of Harry. The blonde crawled across the bed till he reached Harry, his kissed the other teens forehead, dark lashes fluttered open, and a smile graced Harry face. He draped his arm around Draco's neck, pulling the blonde closer into a searing kiss; Draco moved to kiss downwards, nibbling on the raven's jaw. Harry moaned and arched his head back so that Draco had better access to his slender neck, attacking his collar bone with ravishing kisses.

Draco stopped and straddled Harry's waist, he then picked at the pyjama top, undoing the buttons to expose the skin underneath. The blonde bent down and attacked Harry's chest teasing the hardening nipples with his tongue, Harry breath hitched and he moaned while clawing at the bed sheets.

"Draco..."

Draco kissed him again even more needy than before, while he used one hand to trace a path down Harry toned stomach, and pulled the elastic on Harry's pyjama pants; he felt Harry tense up underneath him. Draco stopped his movement, and raised his head to look Harry in the eye. Those green jewels were glazed with pleasure, but there was still an underlying tone of fear, in those green depths.

"Harry, I'm not him." Draco whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you." He moved his hand again, grazing the cloth lightly. "I love you Harry, do you trust me?" the fear seemed to drain out of him, as he watched the blonde teen in front of him, and how sincere he looked.

"I do."

"Can I show you how much I love you?" It was like the first dream he had.

"You can..." Draco smiled and gently kissed him, his hands reached inside his pants stroking the slowly hardening member underneath. Harry groaned into the kiss, he wiggled his hips at the new feeling erupted through him. Magic buzzed through the air, ringing loudly in his ears as the sensual feeling grew in him.

"Draco..." he moaned out.

"Shhhh Harry don't talk, just feel..." he pulled Harry pants down, revealing the hardening flesh Harry hissed when he felt the cold air against him.

Draco completely removed the obstructive trousers and started trailing light kisses up the inside of Harry thigh, making the Boy-Who- Lived squirm more. As his pale hand was holding onto Harry's shaft, slowly pumping up and down in rhythm, Harry gasped and arched his back up, and tried to move away but Draco held his hip down with his other hand.

"No Harry." he said in between kisses. "I will make you forget everything that that man did to you. Only think of me..." he said and gave a swift lick at Harry's weeping member. "Only feel me." He sucked the tip while still stroking him, releasing the cock with an audible pop. "Only me."

Harry gritted his teeth together, the air felt electric, prickling against his sensitive skin, he moaned as Draco sucked him gently, using his talented tongue to massage the stiff organ, and then released him. Draco somehow managed to get his wand, and with a quick wave of made a gooey substance appear in his hand.

"Harry, this may hurt a bit or feel uncomfortable, but you have to trust me when I tell you that it will get better." Harry slowly nodded.

Draco lowered himself and pried his cheeks apart; he coated his fingers in the goo, and pushed a finger in. Harry tensed slightly at the sudden feeling; Draco started whispering soothing sounds to him, while he pushed another finger in, scissoring the entrance wider, all the time probing for that special spot.

"Draco!" that's the one, Draco pushed the fingers in deeper tapping the prostrate, making the raven moan his name out louder.

His own member twitched in excitement, when hearing the groans and mewling that his love released. He took his fingers out and Harry whimpered at the loss, and the sudden feeling of emptiness. Draco took off his own pants, his erection straining painfully, he watched Harry flushed face, his cock twitched again and took out his wand again to make more of the slippery goo appear. The blonde coated his member, and lifted Harry's legs up.

"Harry, this will hurt." Harry just nodded and prepared himself for it.

Draco positioned himself, and pushed in slowly; Harry gasped, and clawed at the bed sheets while whimpering, tears started gathered in his eyes. Draco stopped, giving Harry time to adjust; the raven breath was laboured as the pain consumed his lower parts.

"Harry, hold onto me, I'm here for you." Harry nodded, and reached out gripping onto Draco. "I'm going to move now, okay?" Harry nodded again, and Draco slowly pulled out and then pushed again till he was buried until the hilt. Harry cried out as Draco continued, each thrust hitting his prostrate, Harry moaned out in pleasure as the pace quickened.

"Draco please... more!" Draco complied; magic crackled on louder, excitement grew like a white-hot coil in his abdomen. "Harry..." Draco moaned out, using his free hand to stroke Harry's neglected member.

"Draco, so close..." Harry managed to gasp out, holding onto Draco tightly so that his nails dug into the pale teen's skin.

"Me to Harry." Draco managed to gasp out, as the ring muscles suddenly tightened around him and with one final thrust; they both came spilling their seed as they climaxed together.

Draco watched Harry through half laden eyes marvelling at the glow, that his love was pelted in, his raked his hands through Harry's dark locks wiping away the sweat and kissed him softly on his puckered lips.

"Now how was that...?" he asked exhausted, resting his forehead against Harry's.

"..."

"Harry...?" Draco looked at Harry and saw that the raven had his eyes closed, his breathing was even and a light snore escaped his lips. Draco chuckled, and pulled out of his mate, he then put Harry down on the bed, and covered them both in the soft Duve before he also joined him in the world of the dreaming.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The moon shone brightly as Hermione walked through the sleeping Castle; she kept to the shadows always making sure that she wasn't being followed. She didn't even know why, but she just had this intense feeling that someone was calling her. This obsessive feeling had consumed her for some time now; she'd venture out into the night to investigate every time the feeling appeared and then find herself back in her room again the next morning.

All thoughts of that were banished as she felt the tug at her mind again, her brown eyes glazing over as she followed the calling. Soon she was outside, the fresh dew on the grass wetting the bottom of her heavy cloak and her slippers as she kept walking. She stopped when she reached the border to the Forbidden Forest, large scraggily trees standing tall and intimidating; but the feeling called her inside so she went inside not caring what was happening.

The forest was eerily quite as Hermione struggled to make her way through the insuperable undergrowth, she had lost her slippers a while back, yet kept following the feeling till she reached a grassy clearing. Hermione stood in the middle, letting the cool night air caress her face as she watched the full moon suspended in the sky, she didn't even notice the figure standing behind her, and a how the figure was always moving closer.

"My pet..." The figure whispered, and she turned around. Her brown eyes transfixed on the man, and his golden eyes that pierced through the darkness, His pale skin was almost glowing in the moon light, as he smiled at her.

"Master..." she whispered.

"It seems like I finally have a use for you." He said slowly and motioned her to come closer; she complied and slowly inched forward. Hermione felt like she was trapped in a hazy dream with only those golden spheres guiding her.

The man gently wrapped his pale fingers around her waist and pulled her closer; she didn't fight but leaned into him letting the man rake his fingers through her hair, and caress her skin, making her shiver at the tingling feeling. Hermione craned her head to expose her slender neck, she felt the man smirk as he lowered his own head. Hermione shuddered as she felt his tongue lapping at her skin, she almost moaned as the man sucked, abusing it with his mouth.

The man chuckled, he felt his canines extending, and with a swift motion pierced her skin. She gasped and threw her head back, her grip on him tightened as she felt her life draining from her slowly. And that's how she stayed, with his arms wrapped around her, as her gaze never leaving the sight of the bleeding moon.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Yes...Hermione is a follower, not a Vampire more of a blood donor before anyone asks. Do hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter!_

_Now review and join the dark side, we have cookies! (An' brownies if ya' really want!)_


	20. Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or make any money in writing this fic**

**Warning: Slash, voilence, blood, rape etc**

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OMG its been forever hasn't it since I updated, I know, this chapter had actually been ready for a while, but I was never happy with it. And now my beta-reader is to busy, so this chapter is sadly un-beated, and so may the others be as well, depending on how things turn out. I may need a temp though... Well PM if your a reliable beta!_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 20: Madness

_Blazing golden eyes..._

"_My pet..."_

_A sharp pain in the neck..._

"_I have a task for you..."_

_Blood staining her nightdress..._

"_A very important task..."_

_The shining moon clouding her mind..._

"_You know what you have to do..."_

_And then the world turned blank._

~*~

Brown eyes opened, looking from side to side in confusion, Hermione rose up from her bed; her hand clutching onto her nightdress. Her heart was beating rapidly while cold sweats erupted from her skin.

'What was that?' she thought. 'What just happened?' She stood up and ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Something was wrong, she felt dizzy; and sick, not to mention that she could not figure out how she had ended up in bed again, everything from yesterday night was blank. She walked up to the mirror to study her reflection. Her hair was wilder then usually, and her skin was so pale and pasty that she could almost see the veins underneath her skin.

Hermione put the tap on and splashed water on her face, and started slapping her cheeks to wake herself up. Her gaze fell towards the window were the she could see the sun rising over the horizon, it seemed like an ordinary day, with the sky clear and the air crisp. It seemed like nothing bad could happen.

Then why couldn't she shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry woke up when he felt the sun shining on his face; he scrunched up his face and pulled up the covers over his head. Slowly he felt a hand drawing soothing circles on his back; he sighed in contentment and leaned into the touch.

"You should wake up now love." green eyes fluttered up, and stared back into shining silver ones. He smiled softly and scooted closer towards the taller teen. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and snuggled into him.

"Your back feeling alright?" Harry's eyes widened, he could feel the heat rising in his face instantly, and he was pretty sure that Draco could feel the heat radiating of him as well. The blonde chuckled when he felt how embarrassed the dark haired teen was getting, and just pulled him closer. "Not to worry, the first time always hurts."

Harry groaned in embarrassment and buried his head into the covers, causing Draco to chuckle again. That prick...

Suddenly he felt the hand that was on his back travel slowly downwards and give his bum a quick squeeze.

"Draco!" Harry squeaked out, and squirmed in his grip.

"Yes?" the blonde asked huskily as he leering at his smaller lover. Harry groaned when he felt Draco's hands kneading his buttocks, the blondes smile grew; he watched as Harry's pale skin flushed a beautiful red, his bright green eyes glazing over and seemed to have a hard time staying open. Harry gasped when he felt something hard pressing against his thigh.

"Draco!"

-Meanwhile-

Remus, who was being quickly followed by a cloaked Sirius, walked towards Draco and Harry's room again; he hoped that after taking to Draco yesterday that Harry would be feeling a little bit better. They reached the portrait of the two lovers, and Remus nodded at them.

"Hello again, are Harry and Draco in?"

The painted couple blushed, and the young woman started to giggle while her lover tried to shush her. Remus cocked his head to the side and arched his eyebrow questioningly at the painted couple who still didn't seem to be able to control themselves.

"Is something wrong?" Remus asked.

"No, no, no, no!" Remus frowned that answer was a bit too quick for his liking.

"Can we coming?"

"Eh...well..." the man started scratching the back of his head nervously. The woman's blush deepened and she giggled into her petit hands. Remus didn't like the way this was going.

"Open the door." The couple blushed so badly so there heads looked like tomato's, they gave a hesitant nod and the door slowly opened.

Now the thing about portrait rooms is that just like any other room in this castle, when you are outside the portrait hole you can't hear a thing from the room that the portrait is guarding; but once you get inside its a whole different story...as Remus had just found out.

"Draco!" came the throaty moan from another door, which obviously lead to the bedroom.

The werewolf blushed crimson, he gaped at the door in shock, oh God he didn't want to hear this!

"Ngh...Draco, not their!" another moan tore through the place. Remus grabbed Sirius' hand and then ran out of the room, banging the portrait loudly behind him.

"Huh? Ah- what was that?" Harry managed to gasp out.

"Nothing love." Draco murmured between each kiss, he worshiped the tanned skin underneath him; enjoying the gasps and mewls that the raven haired boy released.

"Ah, Draco no- we have to go back to lessons."

"Later..." Draco replied, his long fingers stroking Harry's inner thigh and slowly moving upwards.

"Draco!"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione clutched onto her sleeves like a life-preserve, she felt sick as she looked down at her breakfast, the smell almost made her gag, while the chatter all around her was starting to give her a headache. She had enough, she stood up and grabbed her book-bag and stormed out of the Great Hall. Hermione needed to get away to her only Sanctuary. The Library.

She sat down in the far back, obscuring her view with high bookshelves, her knuckles pressed against her temple in an attempt to massage the throbbing pain away. Why did everything feel wrong? Why couldn't she remember anything that happened last night? Hermione gritted her teeth together, maybe if she wrote everything that happened yesterday night; maybe that would jog her memory.

She closed her eyes and thought back to yesterday, she had walked down the corridor, and then sneaked outside, it was cold, the bottom of her nightdress and her slippers got soaked. And then...and then what?

The Moon, she remembered that, the pregnant moon suspended aimlessly in the sky, she remembered been held by someone, but their touch was so cold, and then...and then...

"_My pet..."_

Hermione gasped, her brown eyes glazed over and she sat up straight in her chair.

"_Listen to me, little one..."_

Golden eyes, beautiful honey coloured eyes.

"_You have to do it now..."_

She slowly stood up, the chair scraping at the wooden floor as it was moved away.

"_Do it now!"_

And so she left.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Jeez this is goona take a while._

_Review!_


	21. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: Slash, mention of rape violence, some parts of sadism.**

_I'm back I know that I'm exceptionally late, but this chapter was meant to be special, I just wanted to put a lot in this chapter, not only revealing a lot about Scarlet but also another piece of their past! But it took a long longer then expected though, I just went into one writers block after the other, even though I knew what I wanted I just couldn't type it out._

_My beta reader has also disappeared then my temp also vanished so I kinda gave up on that all...yea this is unbeated..._

_Either way enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 21: Betrayal

Harry had finally managed to get his horny mate off him, and was now getting dressed; Draco was still sleeping since his lessons would only start in the afternoon, while Harry had already missed the first two. He picked up his robe put it on, grabbed his book-bag draping it over his shoulder, and found his wand which he pocketed.

He opened the portrait hole and stepped outside, he was already slightly late for potions, not that he missed not spending enough 'quality' time with Snape. Then again would Snape be as mean to him now? After all he was in a relationship with his Godson...

Harry felt himself blushing, whenever he thought about Draco and him together; it made him feel so giddy!

"Harry!"

Harry quickly turned around in surprise, and breathed out a sigh in relief when he saw that it was only Ron standing behind him. He didn't particularly want to be questioned by Remus or Sirius. He quickly hid his surprise and went to greet his best friend.

"Harry I haven't seen you in ages, all the teachers kept on saying that you managed to get ill! Are you alright now mate?" Ron was happy to see Harry but he was sceptical about the whole thing. He knew that Harry wasn't ill with bad case of Dragon pox, well he there when their was something wrong with him, but it had nothing to do with the lies that the teachers were spreading.

"I'm fine Ron."

"Really? I heard that both you and Malfoy got sick together..." he noticed how Harry's body tensed up.

"Really?" Harry managed to croak out. "We must have been kept in separate rooms then, 'cause I haven't seen him."

Ron's eyes narrowed, why was Harry lying to him? What was he hiding?

"Harry, I kn-"

But he was cut off when he heard footsteps behind him, both boys turned around to see Hermione walking towards them.

"Harry!" she said. "Harry I have to talk to you."

"Er..."Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, unsure as to what to do, but Hermione grabbed his arm and started dragging him away.

Ron raised his eyebrows in suspicion. What was going on now? Hermione had been unconcerned about Harry the whole time he was missing, and now all of the sudden she wanted to talk to him?

Just what was going on here?

* * *

"Hermione, would you stop pulling?!" Harry had been dragged all over the place, and lost all sense of direction, in fact he didn't think he had ever been in this par of the school before. "'Mione what is this you want to talk to me about."

"I know what really happened to you."

"What?!"

"I know you weren't sick, like all the teachers were saying."

Harry was surprised at how she found it out, but wait he couldn't be sure that she actually knew what had happened to him. She might just have her own theory that might be completely different from what actually happened. So he tried to keep telling himself to stay calm, there was no reason to panic. For now at least.

"I don't know what your talking bout Hermione." He said nervously.

She snapped at him. "Don't lie Harry!"

"I really don't know-"

He heard her laughing it sounded almost malicious, and made him shiver. Something wasn't right about all of this. Hermione had always been an intelligent person, curios about finding answers, but now she was acting almost cold and harsh. Her grip on his arm was like a vice, he looked up at her with a frown.

"What is going on Hermione?"

"Heh, heh, heh, you shouldn't keep secrets Harry, it's not very nice."

"..."

"I know what you are Harry, I know what happened between you and Draco, and I must admit I'm very disappointed."

Harry was scared now, this wasn't how Hermione acted, this person was almost sinister, he tried get his had free, but she wouldn't let go at all. "Let go off me Hermione." He tried tugging his hand away again, but go response.

"Hermione let go off me will you?!"

"Tu, tu, tu, now that wouldn't make master happy if I just let you go." She said laughing again.

"Master...?" Harry frowned. "What are you talking about, who this is master?!"

She slowly turned her head to look at him, a malicious grin dancing on her lips and her brown eyes cold and blank. "You should know him after all you ruined his life." Harry gasped, this wasn't Hermione anymore.

"Who are..." but Harry didn't finish his sentence; because he finally noticed that they were outside, expect on a closer look Harry could tell that they were still in school, it seemed like the forest had managed to invade this part of the school, veins and foliage growing through the cracks, and the roof and fallen in to reveal a star filled sky.

They finally came to a stop in the middle of the ruins, he shivered as the cold wind crawled down his neck, where was he? What was he doing here?

Harry heard the sound of approaching footsteps, but he didn't dare to turn around. "It's good to see you again." He froze; the voice was cold and familiar.

He slowly turned around to see a person that he had never met before; he was pale and tall with long brown hair, and golden yellow eyes. He smirked down at Harry and between his lips Harry could see two sharp canines pocking out. The man leaned forward, his pale hands reaching out towards him, Harry tried to step back; but Hermione kept him in place with her vice like grip.

His hands grasped onto Harry's chin and forced him to look into the strangers golden eyes. "You haven't changed at all Azur."

Harry's eyes widened, how did this guy know about Azur?

"I'm guessing by your facial expression that you don't recognise me, you should after all..." he said moving their faces closer and smirked.

"You're the one who killed me."

~*~

Ron watched from a distance, he had followed Hermione and Harry all the way all the time his gut instincts telling him that something wasn't right, and it looked like his intuition had been correct. Ron was tempted to jump out and save Harry from who ever that guy was, but stopped himself when he heard him say that last line.

"_You're the one who killed me._"

Harry killed someone? The only person that Harry had ever killed was Voldemort. Unless... did that mean that, that guy was Voldemort?!

Ron gasped and took a tentative step back in fear, but stopped himself; Harry was still there and in danger, and Hermione...well he didn't know what to think about Hermione right now. He just hoped that she was under crucio or something, because he refused to accept that person as the real Hermione. Ron peaked out from behind the pillar and tried to listen into the conversation.

"Who are you?! What do you want fro me?!" he heard Harry shout. Maybe that wasn't Voldemort after all.

The man straightened himself out and gave a mock frown towards Harry. "Tut, tut, Azur no need to be like that. I just came to say hello after all." He laughed again.

"Oh please, there most be more to this then just saying 'hello' to me." Harry scowled, and tried to struggle under Hermione's grip. "Who the hell are you?!" he snarled out.

"Well I guess I can forgive you for not remembering after such a long time, it has been almost a century after all, I although it is slightly hurtful that you don't remember the person that you killed."

"I don't know what you're on about, I never killed anyone."

"Really? You really don't remember me at all?" he walked towards Harry again and grabbed onto his shirt forcing him to look up the stranger again.

"Scarlet, James Scarlet, do you remember that name?!" he snarled out roughly shaking Harry.

Harry's eyes widened, he lumped against Hermione as the information slowly seeped into him. "No..." he whispered out.

"Now do you know who I am?" he sneered, tucking his long brown hair behind him.

"You're dead..."

"I think what you're meant to say is used to be dead."

"But how?" Harry couldn't believe what was happening, in front of him stood a man that should have been dead, but wasn't dead. How the hell was this possible?!

"I guess I should explain what happened from that day, the day that changed everything..." James slowly reached his hand out and touched Harry's scar.

_/'James waited out in an open field for his opponent, this may have been his first ever dual but he was no novice with a gun, and it will have been all worth it when he finally got what he wanted. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his gloves, and gracefully put them on. Then he reached into the inside of his vest pocket and took out his gold watch, 20 more minutes till the appointed time._

_A grin spread across his face when he thought about the prospects of winning, young Mr Worsley's hand, although his grin turned into a scowl soon after when he though about who Marcus was with right now. It wasn't fair, he had met Marcus before that yank had, and he should have been the one who sneaked into Marcus' bedchambers and not that Azur. James wrung his hands in anger and went to check that the gun's where in working order. He wanted this dual to be fair._

_James heard light footsteps behind him and turned around, he watched as his rival Azur Hawlet walked gracefully his way towards him. He hated how that foreigner looked, always with that air of superiority around him that made James feel sick. That man didn't deserve Marcus', who knew what a yank like him would do to sweet Marcus; most likely taint him with his foul ideas._

"_I'm here Scarlet." Azur said._

"_Not even a polite greeting? Then again I guess I can't expect much of you backwater people."_

_He watched as Azur grit his teeth together in anger, and glare towards him._

"_I have no reason to greet the foolish man who wishes to dual me."_

"_Where is Marcus?"_

"_I rather not wish for him to see someone die..." he said slowly reaching into his own pockets to take out his gloves._

"_How sweet that you don't want him to see your demise."_

"_Who said anything about it being my demise Mr Scarlet?" he said back cockily._

_It was James' turn to glare now; he had enough of this foolish banter. "You're not worthy of him Azur!" he snarled out._

"_And who are you to decide that?"_

"_He and I are meant to be together it's written in the stars, and I know he feels the same way!"_

_Azur looked at him with disgust. "You're delusional Mr Scarlet, you always have been." _

"_Tsk, my mind hasn't been as clear as today, you know what we're here for so let's get to it!"_

_They both walked towards the man who came to witness their dual, he was holding a wooden case where two muskets where waiting for them. The man opened the case up nervously and watched as the two men grab a gun, before he took a few steps back to watch from a safe distance, he then cleared his throat and started shouting out the instructions._

"_Alright, this is an official dual between the challenger James Scarlet, and Azur Hawlet. You all know the rules?" he questioned and both Azur and James nodded towards him. "Good, so please stand here, back to back." He said pointing at a spot in front of him._

"_Now you must take ten steps each, anyone shooting before the ten steps are taken will be disqualified and the opposition will automatically win. First shot is the decider, if it doesn't hit the first time we will continue till it does, understood?" they both nodded towards him again._

"_Alright you may start."_

_They both stood against each other and waited till the man counted down. "10, 9, 8, 7..." with each number they took a step forward. _

"_6, 5, 4..." tension was high; James could feel the hairs at the back of his neck standing up in anxiety. There was no turning back from this, he thought._

"_3, 2..." he had to be ready._

"_1." Now!_

_Two shots were fired the sound echoed off into the distance, and silence took over. It seemed to take an eternity as the two watched each other, waiting for either one of them to drop._

_Suddenly Scarlet started to cough and heave, droplets of bloody spittle hit the grassy ground, and stained his hands as he tried to cover his mouth. That was when he felt the pain; it was sharp and went through his body like electricity. He looked down, brown eyes widened when he saw the gaping hole in his chest, he looked up to see Azur taking off his gloves and stare down at him in pity._

"_Well you got what you wanted Scarlet." Azur said. "But I guess that the stars didn't agree with you at all..."_

_James watched as his rival and the witness walk away, while he collapsed to the ground under the strain, and blood loss, laying there in a heap.'/ _

The memory faded away, and Harry felt like he was taking his first breath of air after being underwater for a long time. He gasped and coughed, his body feeling suddenly so weak, he strained his neck to slowly look up at Scarlet.

"After you had gone, I got a little visit from a man with special powers; he said he would heal my wounds and give me the gift of life..." James turned around looking at a near by wall. "Of course I thought it was too good to be true, but I was going to die anyway, so what did any of that matter, so I took that gift without a second thought, and you know what...?" he said, golden eyes hardening.

"It **was** too good to be true!" he snarled out.

"The man turned out to be a Vampire, he drained me dry, and forced his blood down my throat, and I became one of them, a damned creature never allowed to see sun light again." He then turned around regarding Harry with a twisted grin.

"My first thought was just to find and kill you then claim Marcus for myself, but I was too late. It seemed like that by the time it took to recover from my transformation, and get used to the changes, you both had joined a suicide pack, and died."

Harry gasped again, he and Draco did what?! Suicide?! How did that happen?!

But James continued on, locked in his own track of mind. "I search an eternity for you both, trying to find you amongst so many humans was difficult, but I managed to kill three of your reincarnations; yet I forgot about the repercussions." He bared his teeth out in anger and gave out an almost animalistic growl.

"When ever you died, Marcus died as well, which made all of my efforts in vain!" he shouted out, punching Harry violently in the gut.

Harry stumbled back, but Hermione kept him upright, how did she get so strong all of the sudden he wondered.

"But now I have finally found a way to break the bond that connects you both, oh it was difficult to find out...yet it was so simple that I didn't believe it at first."

A sneer twisted on Scarlet's lips. "It's simple you see, all I have to do is lure Marcus down here, kill you and while Marcus is going through the same process as death bite and turn him. This will sever all bonds between you both, you will never reincarnate and I'll have finally what I've been waiting for."

"No, no, I won't let you!" Harry shouted out, once again trying in vain to tear himself out of Hermione's grip. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him you bastard! Draco wouldn't dare come to you, I won't let him!"

James chuckled and looked towards a pillar almost hidden in the shadows, golden eyes piercing into Ron's blue ones, Ron sucked his breath in he had been found out. "It's already too late for that Azur..." he said slowly.

"You may not call him down, but I bet your red haired friend over there will..."

Harry turned to follow his gaze and found a scared Ron in a poor attempt at hiding. Ron's eyes widened when Scarlet referred to him, and he ran away in fear. James sneered again and turned to look at Harry again.

"Now there is no turning back."

~*~

_Woha, that made me shiver..._

_I'm not sure if I want to write that side story anymore, because I kinda gave the end of it away here...tell me what you think!_

_Oh I have also opened up a poll about which new story (although most of them about the manga/anime series Naruto) I should put out, so check it out!_

_Now review and Join the Dark Side, we have cookie!_


	22. Ruin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!!!!!**

**Warning: Yaoi, rape, violence, cussing and so onwards...**

_It has been a while, and yes I hang my head in shame at my lateness. I kinda put off writing this fic, after my other Harry Potter fic 'Chemistry' went into hiatus, I didn't want to write a Harry Potter fic. (I'm always like that, I gain and lose interests all the time) so I struggled writing this chapter. _

_I know what I want in the beginning I know what I want to happen in the end, the middle is the most difficult part. I guess I just don't plan my stories out that well, its all mostly spontaneous writing. Generally what comes to my mind, it's just difficult to type it out._

_So anyway I have a new beta reader now, so all raise a glass to __**Lainie12777**__ for correcting my horrible grammar!_

_**Also I ask anyone who is interested to vote in my poll for a new story all details can be found on the profile page!**_

_Thank you_

* * *

Chapter 22: Ruin

"_It's already too late for that Azur..." he said slowly._

"_You may not call him down, but I bet your red-haired friend over there will..."_

_Harry turned to follow his gaze and found a scared Ron in a poor attempt at hiding. Ron's eyes widened when Scarlet referred to him, and he ran away in fear. James sneered again and turned to look at Harry again._

"_Now there is no turning back."_

~*~*~

Harry watched in despair as his friend ran away; he called out to him, but to no avail. Hermione's grip on him hadn't relented. He turned his gaze towards the smug vampire.

"Why are you doing this...?" he asked.

"I already explained myself, Marcus belongs to me and that's all there is to it."

"It's Draco! Not Marcus; Marcus died, so stop hanging onto the past!" Harry literally growled out.

James punched him in the gut; he didn't even see it coming. Harry staggered but didn't fall, thanks to Hermione, but right now he felt like he was going to be sick.

"I'd advise you to stop talking about him now, or I'll suck you dry right here and not even give you a chance to say goodbye," he said, cracking his knuckles.

The old soul coughed, he saw blood on the ground; that punch did more damage than he thought. He couldn't just die like this, after all the crap he had been put through he finally had some semblance of happiness. Only to have it all ruined by some delusional vampire.

But something didn't make sense.

"How did you get into the school anyway?" he asked, hating how pathetic his voice sounded. "The wards should have kept you out, not to mention it's daylight." Your ass should technically be burned to a crisp. Not that Harry said that last part to the psychotic vampire.

From the way that James was laughing he could already tell that the guy was full of himself. "Oh it wasn't easy at all, it is true that only magical creatures that have the Headmaster's permission can enter, like that mutt of yours. That's why I had to ask the 'Prince of Snakes' for help."

"Voldemort? You work for him?!"

James smirked, yellow eyes almost glowing. "I don't work for anyone, it's a give and take relationship, with more taking than giving," he replied with a sneer.

Harry arched an eyebrow; he was confused, did he understand this guy correctly? "You are planning to double-cross him?"

"Not like he wasn't going to do the same. That filthy snake wants both you and my precious Marcus dead, can't have that now can we?" and just like that he was right in front of Harry. "Because I want to have the privilege of killing you," he sneered, exposing those lethal fangs.

"Well aren't I Mr. Popular..." he replied dryly.

James chuckled darkly and straightened himself out to his full height, and the next Harry knew was the stinging pain on his cheek from where James slapped him. "Shouldn't be so cocky, Azur," James hissed out angrily.

Harry could taste copper, and his teeth rattled in his mouth from that slap. "How did you get Hermione under your control, if you couldn't get into school then how-"

"If you'd listened then you would know, I got that snake to help me. He, unlike me, has connections in this school. So while everyone was distracted by your sudden 'illness', they brought her to me under the _Imperio._ Vampires may not use Wizarding magic, but our own attributes are so much more alluring, even if it is a slow process. I would call her to me every night, took her blood, and so seized control."

His grin widened. "Did you know that wizard's blood has special attributes? If you drink enough of it you can stay out in daylight without getting burned, sadly only for a few minutes. Her blood not only made me stronger but gave me the ability to walk out in sunlight," said James with a cackle.

"Then you don't need her anymore right? Let her go, you already have me!"

James gave another chuckle; he sauntered past Harry to the nearby wall, where a half-broken sculpture of a young woman stood. "Did you know that the human body would collapse if you had less than 3 pints of blood left in the body?" he said, slowly tracing the carved face of the sculpture. "...It's a surprise that she can still stand upright, her will must be very strong."

The stone crumbled under his fingers. "But you won't have to worry about that, she'll join you soon enough."

Harry shivered when James' cold voice reached his ears; this situation was becoming out of hand, his only hope was that Rom hadn't found Draco yet.

~*~

Remus, accompanied by a heavily cloaked Sirius, slowly made his way towards Snape's office for his usual dose of wolfsbane potion. The transformations had become easier and less painful with Sirius around. Yet even though it was daytime, the effect of the moon still made him feel agitated and itchy. It didn't help that on days with the full moon his senses were painfully heightened, he was always alert. Even now he felt like he was in danger, more so than usual; but Remus, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why.

They were just outside the Slytherin dungeons, when something ginger barreled Remus over. With his werewolf reflexes still on high, he quickly straightened himself and the boy in his arms out, saving them both from a nasty fall.

"Mr. Weasely, what are you doing running around the dungeons?" Remus asked.

Ron was shaking, his eyes looked haunted, and his breathing was labored from running. "V-Vam-p-pire!" he croaked out.

"What?" they both asked.

"There a Vampire! He's got Harry, and wants to do something to Draco!" Ron finally managed to shout out.

Instantly Remus' body went rigid; a strange growling sound made it's way out of his throat, and his chocolate brown eyes flashed almost crimson. Sirius gasped and quickly dragged Ron away from his mate, he understood the sign. With Remus still being under the influence of the full moon he leaned more towards his wild side. The trigger was obviously knowing that there was a Vampire on the premises.

And everyone knew what mortal enemies Vampires and Werewolves were.

"Now Remus, you need to calm down love, think about Harry."

"Harry..." he growled out slowly, brown eyes suddenly widening and instantly turning crimson. "That vermin has my Cub!" he snarled out, and Sirius could make out how his teeth seemed to sharpen and elongate.

Now he had done it. Wolves were pack animals, which meant that they are very protective of others who were in their pack. And currently Remus' wolf side recognized that his youngest pack member was being endangered by his biggest enemy. The rational Remus would have handled the situation logically; the wilder side of Remus was purely driven by pure instinct, which currently was on overdrive. All these stress factors would trigger a forceful transformation.

Sirius acted quickly, he pushed Ron behind him, and then without hesitation wrapped his arms tightly around Remus' waist. It was a dangerous move, but Remus wasn't s far gone that he didn't recognize his own mate.

"For goodness' sake, calm down Remus! You need to calm down or you won't be able to help anyone, they'll lock you up when you start rampaging around here like a monster. So please calm down!" he pleaded.

Sirius felt Remus calming down through their bond, his breathing slowed down and his body stopped shaking, but he was still at the edge of insanity. This meant that he would have to tread carefully with what he said, or did.

"We have to hurry and get you some wolfsbane-"

"Not enough time," he said quickly. "You go and get my potion while I go and help Harry."

"Remus-"

"We can't waist any time; it will take too long to get to Snape's office and back."

"But-" Sirius tried again.

"Don't worry," he said lightly, brown eyes gazing warmly down at him. "I won't lose control."

Sirius hesitated, but then with a quick nod grabbed Ron's hand and ran off towards Snape's office.

Remus watched them go only to realize that he hadn't asked Ron were the vampire had Harry captured, but it was to late for that now, he would just have to let his nose lead him. Remus sprinted off in the direction where Harry's scent emanated from. The wolf inside him raged and was howling out in anger; he said that he wouldn't lose control.

But he didn't think he could keep that promise.

~*~

Draco woke up with a start; he could tell that something was wrong, there was a tug in the back of his mind telling him that Harry was in danger. He quickly flung the covers off him and started to get dressed. He needed to hurry.

He quickly ran towards the portrait hole and pried the door open, before he ran in the direction his intuition was telling him to run.

"Potter, isn't there a moment you can't stay out of trouble?" he muttered to himself.

Yet in his hurry he forgot his wand.

~*~

Harry just kept watching the vampire, he was getting impatient he could tell by his body movements; how he chewed his bottom lip, and the way he ran his pale fingers through his dark brown hair. It made Harry wonder why the vampire was worried.

Was he afraid of something?

A light bulb went on in his head. Maybe...just maybe this might work.

"Hey you!"

James turned around and fixed him with a fierce glare. "What?!" he snapped.

"Voldemort doesn't know anything about what you're doing here, does he?" he asked. "I wonder what he would do if he found out about what you're doing."

"Not like he's going to," James said with a sneer and turned back to look at the entrance.

"But what if he could?"

Golden eyes widen slightly as he froze and slowly turned back around to look at Harry. "What do you mean?"

Now was that a flicker of fear Harry saw? "You know about the scar that Voldemort gave me, don't know?"

"Who doesn't?" replied James, the sneer returning.

"Yeah, but I bet you don't know about the link that got forged between me and that bastard."

"Link?" he asked, taking a step towards Harry.

"Yes, a link, he can see everything I can, and I can see everything that he can."

The Vampire looked skeptical. "You're lying..."

It was Harry's turn to smirk. "You think I'm lying? The only reason that freak can't invade my mind anymore or send me any more of his horrible visions is because I managed to learn Occlumency so that I could block them all out!"

James went silent, and Harry felt like he finally had the upper hand; it seemed like no matter how confident James was, Voldemort still inspired some fear in him. "All I would have to do was to open my mind, and he would know about your betrayal."

James frowned, he seemed to be thinking about something, and slowly a sinister smirk formed on his lips. "You won't do it," he said, golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why do you think that?" he questioned, something didn't feel right.

"Because if you did, it would mean that old Voldy would know about Marcus; and you wouldn't want him to be endangered, would you?" he said slowly, fluid fingers tracing Harry's features.

Now it was Harry's turn to be silent; James was right of course, if he pushed the barriers down it would mean Draco would be in danger, more so than he was before. Who knew what Voldemort would do to Draco just to get to him.

Just then a piercing howl cut through the air. James instantly turned rigid, his golden eyes flashing dangerously crimson, and the smirk was wiped off his face. A low growl ripped through his throat and he arched his head to look towards the entrance.

"Werewolf..."

~*~

* * *

_Could it be? A legendary stand-off against Werewolf and Vampire? Or will Remus manage to control himself?_

_What about Draco?_

_All that an more in the next chapter!_

_**Remember to vote, all the info is n my profile page!**_

_Now review and join the dark side, we have hot DracoHarry action (we ran out of cookies) _

_(Is its just me, or does this layout look kina squashed...)_


	23. Struggle

_I know, I know, this has been taking too long, some I'm starting to cut this fic a little but short. The ending will come much quicker then first expected._

_Thank you all for your continues support!_

Chapter 23: Struggle

_Just then a piercing howl cut through the air. James instantly turned rigid, his golden eyes flashing dangerously crimson, and the smirk was wiped off his face. A low growl ripped through his throat and he arched his head to look towards the entrance._

"_Werewolf..."_

_~*~_

Remus was almost running on fours like an animal; it was getting more and more difficult to keep the transformation at bay. His anger, fear, and current faze of the moon did not help his situation. When he smelled the metallic scent of blood, it sent his mind reeling with paranoia; his cub was injured was his first thought, and that only made his rage worse.

He literally ripped off his cloak, and threw it over his head not caring where it landed. He felt his nails growing into talons as the transformation took place, and he howled out in pain when he felt his bones snapping and bending into place.

The corridors began to widen and become dustier he noticed, but he was going in the right direction, the scent was the strongest here. And soon the entrance came into view; he let out another fierce howl, which echoed off the high walls. The vampire soon came into view and he readied himself, tensing his added muscles, and jumped.

James wasn't expecting the mid-air attack, the air knocked out of him when got pinned to the ground. The werewolf over him snapped and growled, its claws digging into his shoulders; he hissed and tried to push the beast off him, but Remus had a good grip on him.

Yet Harry was the one most terrified; he didn't expect a practically unrecognizable Remus bursting through the entrance. He jumped back, causing Hermione to fall back and hit her head; she was knocked out, and the firm grip she had on him fell. Harry took the opportunity to quickly scramble up and move away from the fight.

Remus had the vampire pinned, but James then lifted his hands to grab hold of Remus' deformed face where his nose was forming a snout, to lead his head sideways and away from his own face. Then with a strong push, he forced Remus' head into the ground, giving him a chance to slide away from the body underneath him. During the confusion, James bent down and, using his supernatural strength, picked the werewolf up.

Remus only noticed the sudden tug against his clothes, before the ground moved further away, and the broken ceiling came into his sight. The werewolf growled ferociously and twisted in James' grip, using his own hands to hold on to the vampire's wrists, and used it as a leverage to spin himself off. He landed firmly on the ground and tried once again to pin the vampire down, but James was quicker; he side-stepped and hit the back of Remus' head.

This agitated the already enraged werewolf; he felt like he was being played, and it wasn't a good idea to play with a werewolf.

~*~

Draco heard the growling and hissing; he expected the worst, but when he finally reached the entrance his first thought was to run away. The half-transformed werewolf was fighting with an enraged vampire, but he had to worry about Harry. The fear travelling from their bond only made him feel even more unnerved, yet he couldn't see Harry anywhere.

He had to find a way to move around the room without being noticed. He pressed himself against the crumbling wall and scooted slowly along it. He then noticed a body lying on the ground motionless, and Draco feared the worst. Without even thinking he ran towards the prone body, but the vampire noticed him.

"Marcus!" the creature hissed, and Remus took the chance to body-slam the vampire.

Draco just watched the vampire tried to claw his way towards him, but the werewolf held him down, golden eyes watching him in desperation. He remembered that face, like glimpses from his dreams.

But those thoughts washed away from his mind when he thought about the prone body on the ground. He tried to ignore the stare of those golden eyes and went to inspect the body; he was almost afraid to turn the body around. Yet to his relief it wasn't Harry, but Hermione instead, with what looked like a serious head wound; she looked pale and her pulse was weak.

He took out his wand and tried to heal the small wound; he knew that his skills would probably not help much, only buy her some more time. He tried to pull her away from the fight. Now the question was, where was Harry? He soon saw him, crouching behind a pile of rubble; he hadn't noticed the blonde yet.

The fight was still going on, he needed to help Remus somehow; that's when he noticed the cracks in the wall, streams of sunlight pouring through them. Yet not strong enough to reach the ground, or do any harm to the vampire. He aimed his wand up at the crumbling wall and aimed a _confringo_, blasting away the wall and letting the sunlight pour through.

The vampire hissed out in pain and started panicking; even with the effects of the wizarding blood still fresh in his body, the long-term exposure to the sun still harmed him. He tried to free himself from the werewolf's grip, but Remus pinned him down again, his face only an inch away from the stream of direct sunlight.

Harry rejoiced when he saw the blonde, yet at the same time he felt fear; James was after Draco, and even now Harry could see the desperation lingering behind those golden eyes. It scared him to think how close the vampire had gotten; he felt a hand resting on his shoulder, and he already knew it was Draco. But they were both wondering the same thing.

What to do now?

~*~

James didn't like this; his goal was so close yet so far, 'Marcus' stood right in front of him, and beside him that detestable 'Azur'. He could have won, he could have finally claimed his prize if it weren't for that filthy werewolf. He gritted his teeth together, and forced himself against his restraints, but no luck, they were laced with magic so that he couldn't break them.

They were discussing what to do next, whispering back and forth; it didn't matter of course, James could hear them clearly. _Azkaban... torture... interrogation_, were only some of the words he heard.

He almost laughed; so many years he spent trying to find his one love, his obsession, and this was how it was going to end?

It wasn't fair!

He looked up, glaring at the two; this was their fault, Azur killed him, and his love for Marcus made him to be the cursed creature he was now. He had seen the world pass by like a crumbling leaf in the wind, his friends and family, all dead, and he forgotten. He would make them pay, all of them, they would all suffer after what they had done to him!

"You think you have won now, don't you?" he snickered, catching their attention.

Harry frowned; something about this didn't feel right, the vampire was subdued, so why wasn't he afraid?

"You know Potter," he spat. "You aren't the only one who has a connection to the Dark Lord."

Suddenly Harry felt a shudder of fear running down his spine; there was a sudden heavy pressure against his skull, and his scar virtually burned. The vampire grinned, golden eyes drenched crimson; Harry felt something dribbling down his nose. He touched his forehead, and looked down at his red-stained fingers. Blood...

"You know what is happening, don't you, Potter? You can feel him, can't you, poisoning your mind..." he whispered viciously.

Harry's body was shaking; a scream echoed through his mind, he then only realized that it was him who was screaming. Footsteps, more screaming, a flash of a spell being cast. He was slowly losing consciousness, but not before he heard the malicious sound of a hissing snake, then the darkness took over.

~*~

"Foolishhh vampire..." Voldemort hissed.

His grip on the worn 'throne' tightened; at least that bastard got what he deserved, not to mention giving him a chance to invade that boy's mind.

An Old Soul, now he hadn't heard of them in a long time. Of course it posed a bigger danger for him if the boy ever figured out how to use those new powers.

He would have to strike earlier then expected.


	24. Sometimes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warning: Slash, child abuse, rape, violence, character death...(lots of character death)**

_The story is drawing to an end soon, yes a bit to quickly but it has to happen. If it didn't I would go mad. Other then that the mistakes in the previous chapter especially the whole wand thing, I hadn't re-read it properly only skimmed it, and must have missed it out. Well it was only a small thing nothing more._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 24: Sometimes…

Green eyes fluttered open to stare at the ceiling. He didn't need to know where he was, since he would recognize that ceiling anywhere with the amount of time he had spent in here. The infirmary.

Harry groaned; what had happened now? His head felt like it was being crushed, like something tight was wound around it. He tried raising his arm but his limbs felt limp and heavy, like it really wasn't part of his body. At least he could turn his head, Harry thought, and looked towards the door. The nurse had her back to him and was talking in a hushed voice to someone in front of her.

He called out to her, and was surprised at how raw his throat felt, like he had screamed it raw.

Harry felt himself worry. What had happened this time? Why was he in the infirmary?

He remembered the morning, waking up in Draco's arms, his nightmares chased away after only one night. He recalled leaving early; he had been absent from school too long and needed to attend classes again. Harry grunted when his mind couldn't produce anymore memories, his head hurt and the scar was throbbing. No, he had to focus, there was something else, something very important, Hermione had been there, and, and…

"Harry!"

The teen in question winced when he heard his name being called. Wearily Harry turned his head and saw Draco's worried face hovering above him.

"Harry, oh god love, I'm so happy to see you awake!" the blonde whispered and squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly. Although it was more to reassure Draco's frazzled mind than Harry; for a while he thought he had lost his mate.

"Draco…" Harry rasped out.

"Shhh, here, have some water," he replied and helped the raven sit up so that he could drink something.

Harry felt much better now, but he was still confused as to why he was in the infirmary. "Draco, what happened, how did I get here?" he asked.

The platinum-haired teen arched an eyebrow. "Don't you remember at all?"

The raven frowned, then looked down thoughtfully. "No, I-I remember bumping into Hermione and then… then." Harry stopped abruptly; his green eyes widened in shock as his memory flooded back to him.

"Voldemort…" he whispered.

"Huh?" Draco leaned in closer, did he hear correctly?

"Voldemort," he repeated, this time a bit louder.

"Harry, what are you talking about? This has nothing to do with Voldemort, it was a vampire-"

"No Draco listen to me, Voldemort is going to be here any moment now, I saw him, he's going to invade Hogwarts!"

Poppy gasped and ran towards the fireplace to summon the headmaster, while Draco was shocked. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Harry gave a reluctant nod. "I'm sure, he was in my head Draco, rooting around like a snake; he knows everything now."

"Even about us?"

Harry nodded again. "Bastard wasn't very happy," he answered grimly

Draco cursed inwardly; he knew that old snake was going to come after them someday, after all now not only was Harry, but Draco also a target on his hit-list. They were each other's weakness, which brought on a huge problem, especially regarding a specific Dark Lord. If one of them got caught the other would fall. For now though Draco needed to get Harry out of here, the school wasn't a safe place anymore.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"I think so."

With some help from Draco he managed to stand up; just then Dumbledore stormed into the room, his face pale and haggard as if he hadn't slept in days. He looked towards Draco and Harry with a knowing look in his eyes, there wasn't much that went past Dumbledore. Expect for this new development, of course.

"What happened? Is it true that Voldemort is coming?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "He's getting impatient; he wants to finally end this."

Dumbledore took a deep breath to calm himself. "When is he starting to make his move?"

"Tonight."

"And are you sure he isn't tricking you?"

Harry glared at the older man. "Even if it was a trick I'd rather evacuate the school than risk it."

Dumbledore nodded. "It shall be done, you and Draco wait here. We have to take you both to a safe place." And with that he left, with Poppy following faithfully behind him.

Draco sighed out in irritation and set the raven down on the bed, but Harry was wondering something. He touched his head, and instead of feeling skin and hair, he felt cloth. His head was bandaged. Now he wasn't a medic, especially not a wizarding one, but wouldn't Poppy usually have any wounds of his all fixed up with a simple spell?

So why was he being treated the muggle way instead of being already healed?

"Draco what happened when I passed out, why is my head bandaged?"

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "You really don't know?" Harry shook his head in frustration.

"The Vampire cast some sort of a spell on you, maybe a sort of hypnosis that caused you to connect to the 'dark lord'. It was… it was terrible, you were screaming and… and I didn't know what to do…" he whispered.

In truth Draco had never felt as desperate as before that moment. He had watched Harry collapse to the ground clutching his head, blood pouring down from his scar, and that vampire's malicious laughter echoing in the background. The wound wouldn't heal no matter what they tried, and in the end they'd had to kill the vampire to save Harry.

The other teen only nodded, even if didn't completely understand what had happened. "What about Hermione?" he asked.

Draco paused and bit his bottom lip nervously; the silence that stretched between them only caused Harry to panic. He reached up and grabbed the blonde's sleeve, pulling him down so that they were face to face. "What happened to her?" he asked again.

"She… Hermione didn't make it."

Green eyes widened. "What?"

"She lost too much blood… there was nothing to be done."

Harry was shaking now; he wished he heard wrongly, he wished that what Draco was saying wasn't true. A bad dream, a nightmare. At the same time he knew that Draco wouldn't joke, especially not about this. Hermione was dead…

Another one dies because of him.

Draco could feel the anguish seeping out the raven-haired teen; he didn't need the bond to tell him that. Before Harry could break down in tears, the blonde quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. He murmured comforting words, and slowly rubbed his back in circular motions, even if Draco knew that it wouldn't help. For now though he had to somehow distract the raven.

He nudged Harry's head up, and captured his lips, leaving the other teen no time think while he claimed a kiss, and Harry melted into the kiss. He needed this. This sense of security that he missed. He reached up and pulled Draco on top him on the bed with him, their bodies wrapped around each other in a loving embrace.

And that's when Harry realized he was running away. This wasn't a moment to forget; there was too much at stake. Draco noticed the change in Harry's behaviour and broke the kiss; he looked up at those shining green eyes shining with something he couldn't recognize.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't do this Draco…"

"What?"

"Run away again."

Draco was confused, "You aren't running-"

"Yes I am, I'm always running, and when I do that Draco, people die."

The blonde was silent; he gazed at his lover regretfully, understanding what he meant. "You want to fight him…"

Harry looked away. "I don't want to, but if I don't… I just- I just can't keep running from my destiny."

"That's stupid!" snapped Draco as he got off the raven.

"It's not, it's been prophesized, and I have no have power over it. Only I can do this."

Draco passed him a sneer. "And you're going to let faith control you?"

"It's already controlling me, since it was faith that brought us together…" replied Harry heavy-hearted.

This made Draco freeze; it was true, their feelings, relationship, and even love was already mapped out by… destiny. Was it actually free choice, or just another throw of the dice? Were they really in love?

"I'm sorry… but I have to do this," the raven murmured, not really knowing what else to say, and left the infirmary.

~*~

Harry wanted to cry as he left the room, by God he just wanted to let it all spill out, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do so. Because he knew as soon as he did he would completely break down and never be ready for this. So he tried to take off his focus by taking apart the bandages, while he made his long walk towards the Great Hall. Soon he reached the double doors of the Great Hall, they were closed and he guessed that everyone was inside listening to Dumbledore and whatever speech he gave.

Gently he pressed his hands against the cool wood, its varnished surface feeling oddly wet under his clammy hands. Harry took a deep breath, and pushed the doors wide open.

"…And so I regret to inform you that the school will have to-"

"Voldemort is coming!"

The crowd turned to see the devilish boy standing at the doorway in bewilderment. They were silent as they watched him walk between the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff row.

Yet Harry ignored all the questioning glances and continued. "Yes you have heard me right, Voldemort is making his way to the school, and he'll arrive here by nightfall..." The whole room gasped, while Dumbledore looked grim. He didn't want to tell the students, since it would only cause a mass panic, but it was too late for that now.

"And this time I'll fight him… and I am asking for your help," he finished.

The room was so silent, you could probably hear a needle drop, even the Headmaster was stuck for words.

"Potter-" Snape tried.

"What I'm asking isn't simple, and I understand if you don't agree, but when I fight tonight I want others to join in with me, because this isn't just about me anymore. Today one of my best friends died. You all knew Hermione Ganger; you all know what she meant to me.

"Now imagine that instead of Hermione it was your best friend, your sister… your loved one, and tell me you aren't willing to fight for that. Too many people have died, and I refuse to be afraid of him! I am going to end this with or without help, because the war has to end now before it gets worse." He finished and waited with a baited breath.

Once again the people in the room remained silent; they didn't know what to do. Most of them were scared. Too fearful to answer, after all what kind of an answer could they give when the conclusion meant signing their death warrant? They were just kids, what could they do against the Dark Lord of all people?! Was there no other way? No other choice?

They were just kids…

The scraping of chairs caught their attention; everyone in the room looked up to see Ron standing, his face solemn and haggard. Slowly he walked up the aisle and towards Harry; he passed his friend and slightly smiled before reaching out to clasp his shoulder.

"You're right mate, we gotta do it for ourselves, and for Hermione, right? The whole Weasely clan is behind ya' man."

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

More scraping could be heard. Harry looked behind the redhead to see others slowly standing up. Most of them Harry recognized where from his DA group . They all had been training for this moment; it would be the worst if they chickened out now. The numbers rose bit-by-bit; a few still straggled behind, most of them 1st years who were still learning and couldn't even conjure up a decent spell.

Harry couldn't help but smile, but it soon dropped.

He wished Draco was here.

* * *

Messages were sent from the Headmaster's office, alerting a few Aurous that Dumbledore trusted to meet him at the school. Every student was ordered to send letters to their parents. They were given last minute defence lessons; the infirmary was charmed larger to support the possible casualties, while some of the younger years were taught how to use simple healing spells to aid the injured.

Throughout all this one person was hiding.

Draco had taken a corner of the Owlery as his sanctuary to hide from the turmoil waiting for him outside the tower. He had to think, to clear his mind of all these thoughts; the problem was he didn't know how. Nothing made sense anymore. This had to do with the fact that he wasn't sure who he was anymore.

Was he Draco or Marcus?

Were any of his feelings for Harry his own, or were they all from Marcus and his feelings for Azur? Where did the line stop? Or was he never his own person to begin with? Because the Draco he knew (or used to know) would never associate himself with Harry Potter, but here he was, with the 'Golden-boy' as his lover. Did that mean this wasn't his own choice? Was this all about fate, and he was just another puppet she could mess with?

In reality he enjoyed being with Harry, the feel of his skin against his own. The childish banters they shared, the little looks and smiles that only the other could understand. Yet were they his own, or was it just Marcus pushing his way inside Draco's mind?

Oh! The more he thought about it the more confused he got!

Draco grumbled and huffed at his shoes in irritation. The owls above him cooed and hooted with curiosity.

Merlin he wished someone would help him...

~*~*~

_Hope Draco figures it out before the last stand..._


	25. To end up in your arms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: CHARACTER DEATH, MAJOR CHRACTER DEATH!!!!!!**

_Well here it is, the second to last chapter, after this there is only the epilogue left. I didn't want to write this chapter in honesty, it's depressing and would most likely end up upsetting a lot of readers. Yet at the same time it's an important chapter, and very necessary to the plot. I hate writing emotional stuff since it will only cause to lose my flow, where I find that chapter doesn't fit right anymore. I hope this one turned out a lot better, and please do remember some of the 'Old Soul' rules I had set up at the beginning._

_Beta read by Lanie1277_

* * *

Chapter 25: To end up in your arms

_///Run_

_The pounding of footsteps._

_Run._

_He couldn't breathe properly, his muscles hurt from the lactic acid build up, he could feel them cramping up. _

_Run, keep running._

_Shouting, the howling and barking of dogs close behind; he was still being followed. This couldn't go on forever. His heart pounded in his throat. Twigs snapped under him, cold air slapped against his face. He stumbled over a log, but managed to catch his footing and kept on running. He had to get away, if he stayed there…_

"_Marcus!"_

_The blonde stopped when he heard that familiar voice. A smile filtered on his haggard face when he spotted his lover. _

"_Azur!" he shouted happily, and ran towards him. They embraced each other in a short hug before Azur started pulling him along._

"_Come, I have the horses ready," he said and led them to the beasts. Just as they mounted them, shots were fired. _

"_Ugh," Azur grunted as he doubled over._

"_Azur!"_

_The raven looked up and gave him a small smile, "I'm fine, it's just a scratch; let's keep going." They pulled in the reigns and galloped away. _

_The shouts became fainter; they had almost made it, but Marcus noticed how badly Azur was lagging behind. He looked behind him and saw how pale and tired his lover looked under the moonlight. "Azur…?" _

"_It's fine, we're almost there…"but he didn't sound so sure. His voice wavered, and his vision was starting to blur. Marcus bit his bottom lip worriedly but nodded; he turned back to look where they were running. The forest started to thin out and they reached the clearing, a ruined church standing in the middle; the border was just a mile away from here. They would be safe then._

"_ARGH!" _

_Marcus gasped when he saw the raven fall to the ground, but his horse kept on riding. The blonde pulled at the reigns; the beast under him neighed at the force and came to a stop. Unsteadily he got off the horse and rushed over to Azur. Then he noticed the blood; his clothes were drenched in the precious liquid. This was more than just a scratch. _

_He helped prop his lover up so that he could get a better look. It was a chest wound, and a deep one at that. "Azur, you idiot," he scolded._

"_It's fine…"_

"_It isn't fine!" he shouted. A pained gasp was his reply. Tears threatened to spill, god this couldn't be happening! This couldn't…_

"…_I'm sorry…"_

"_Don't you dare, don't you dare do this to me now!"_

"_Sorry… I'm so sorry…I"_

"_Azur… Azur, please! We'd promised we would run away, we promised each other…" A bloodied hand reached to cup his face. Those lovely green eyes were almost glassy, the fire in them dimming._

"_I love you…"_

"_AZUR!"////_

Draco gasped awake. He was still in the Owlery, the birds above him hooting erratically at the noise he was making.

It was a dream, no, a memory, another flashback of his past. Azur had died in his- no, Marcus' hands. He looked down at his shaking hand and for a second he could imagine them covered in blood. What did it matter? It happened in the past; it had nothing to do with him…

"…_I'm sorry…"_

No, no, it wasn't Harry, it wasn't him. He closed his eyes and hunched over, but the voice in his head only seemed to get louder.

"_I love you…"_

Those green eyes, so like his, turned to lifeless glass. Could this vision come true again? Could Harry…

The fight! It was going to happen, Harry could die today! No, he wouldn't let that happen again, not again. He didn't care if Marcus and he were the same or not, all that mattered was Harry. With new determination he stood up from the filthy ground and was about to walk out of the Owlery when something caught his eye. He looked towards the window and grew pale when he saw the dark mark floating in the sky.

It had already started.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Setting up ranks wasn't easy; you simply couldn't make the decision of who should go out there first. It would go without saying that Harry would be first, but who would go with him?

"Harry…"

The raven looked up to see Ron standing in front of him; neither had gotten much sleep, and the anticipation was only wearing them down mentally. Harry smiled warily up at his friend as the redhead sat down beside him.

"Ron?"

"You shouldn't worry mate, everyone in DA is with you."

"But they shouldn't be…"

The redhead sighed and looked at the ground, "It can't be helped; if this is really happening now then we have to band together, because if it hadn't been for Hermione…" Ron didn't continue. But Harry knew what he meant; she had been with them from the start. She had helped them build and organize this mini-army.

The silence stretched on for hours it seemed, neither knowing what else to say to comfort each other. It seems there was little hope; all they could look forward to was that Harry's vision was wrong and they would live another day, but the way Voldemort was raging around in Harry's head made him think that the other wouldn't wait for long. It made him wonder something: did they grow up too quickly? It seemed like Harry never had a childhood, and his brief life in this school had only left him with more problems. Then Draco… god his missed the ferret…

The silence by now was starting to become uncomfortable, so Ron decided to break it.

"So you and Malfoy, eh?"

Harry's face grew red, "How did you know?"

He passed his best friend a cheeky grin. "I'm not as stupid as many think, if left on my own devices I can figure things out pretty quickly!"

Harry stared at the redhead as if he had grown another head, and then burst out laughing; Ron snorted and soon joined in. They laughed like maniacs, and slowly the anxiety they had felt seemed to drain out of their bodies. It was relief, a sign to show that everything may just turn out alright. That it didn't have to be all negative.

Their laugher died down to lighthearted chuckles; Harry sighed again and wearily he stood up and walked towards the door, when Ron asked him something that made him sad again.

"So where is he?" the redhead asked.

Harry looked towards the small window; he saw a flash of green light shoot into the sky. A skull formed from the sparks, and between its teeth slithered out a hissing snake.

"Running away from destiny," the raven said and gave a sad smile.

It was time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had come like a tidal wave, crushing everything in front of them with spells.

"Stupefy!"

The walls of the school couldn't hold the force, no matter what kind of protective spells they used Voldemort's own spells were too strong. The walls soon crumbled, and the fight was taken outside the castle grounds.

"Protego!"

"Incendo!"

"Aguamenti!"

So many lights, like flashes of multi-coloured lightning. The whooshing screams of Dementors flying above them like scavengers. Giants formed a shield, their bulky size repelling weaker spells easily. Werewolves were like strikers; they came like bullets, pouncing the over-stressed students. The ground had turned to mud beneath them; Harry had lost his footing so many times. He growled out in frustration, and shot another _Flipendo_ at a raging Death Eater.

Both sides were equally strong; over the years Dumbledore, Remus and Hagrid had been working hard to amass the trust of magical creatures. The Centaurs and Elves with their bow and arrows at the back, Hagrid standing with Harry providing a shield as he searched out the Dark Lord. Ron was beside him, doing his best to cast offensive spells.

They moved right through the middle, splitting the wave in half. He could hear screaming, and worst of all Tom's laughter. That psycho was happy! Laughing like a child as he shot one killing spell after the other at friend or foe.

"Confringo!"

He ducked down as the spell flew over his head and the ground behind him exploded. "Levicorpus!" and left the person hanging upside down in the air.

He kept on running; the scar on his head stung and tingled unpleasantly the closer he got to Voldemort's location.

"ARGH!" Harry turned to see Ron stumble, his shoulder bleeding heavily.

"Ron!" Harry shouted and ran to him.

"It's alright, keep going, that freak has to be stopped!" he said, stumbling into a standing position and clutching his shoulder. Harry gave a reluctant nod, and kept on going.

That's when he felt it, amongst all the confusion that feeling of dread. His scar burned; he winced and turned around to see the towering figure surrounded by death, his own red eyes staring down at Harry with glee.

"Potter," he hissed, that long black tongue poking out between his thin pale lips.

"Tom."

Voldemort frowned when he heard his name. "Today you die, boy."

"Not before you, Tom."

Voldemort growled in frustration and raised his wand. Harry almost didn't manage to dodge the green flash thrown at him. He aimed his own spell at the man, and Voldemort easily sidestepped it without a problem. The ground was too slippery for Harry to gain a proper footing; he flailed around, trying to evade the Dark Lord and his searing curses.

"Don't run boy, let me end thisss quickly."

"As if, _Stupefy!_"

"_Enneverta_." And the spell was repelled without a problem.

Harry ducked away and ran behind some rubble for cover. The maniac kept on laughing; he was enjoying having the golden boy cornered.

"Tell me Potter, where isss that blood Traitor?" he asked. "Did he run away and leave you to die?"

Harry didn't answer; he shouldn't listen to what that bastard was saying, he was only trying to manipulate him. But the words still stung. Draco didn't leave him to die. He was just confused, just like Harry he was just confused as to what was happening. Draco hadn't left him…

Yet Voldemort continued on, every one of his words cutting into him. "Malfoy'sss are like that you know, they run away at the ssssight of danger."

Harry frowned, Draco hadn't run away! He… he was just…

"You are alone here Harry, no one's going to help you now! _Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry ducked again as the spell blasted against the rock face, and rising shouted back the killing curse.

"Ho, oh, usssing that cursse yoursssself? Hassss the golden boy fallen low?" Voldemort said with a mocking tone.

"Be quiet you!" he shouted back. Without even thinking he rushed the Dark Lord. But Voldemort was ready and flung him back like a piece of paper.

Harry hit the ground hard; he winced, the scar burning and throbbing in pain. He couldn't see properly, did he manage to hit his head? He tried to sit up, then noticed that the slim cool wood of his wand was gone. He reached around him but found that it wasn't anywhere near him. He turned to see Voldemort slowly gliding his way towards him, his snake-like face kept on grinning down at Harry.

"Losst your wand, Potter? You are cccertainly making it eassssy for me..." he said with a sneer, his low baritone voice causing Harry to shudder.

"Not long now, I'm sssure your family will be happy to sssee you again," he said peculiarly slow, and raised his wand. It hummed with power, with slight sparks flying from the end.

"Avada Ke-"

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort stumbled back by the force of the spell, and Harry gasped out in surprise when he saw who had thrown the spell.

"Draco?!"

The blonde ran towards him and helped the raven sit up. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you," he said and thrust Harry's wand into his hand.

"But-but…"

"You're not alone. I'm here," he said firmly and helped Harry up to his feet.

They turned when they heard a low chuckle. Voldemort straightened himself out, and gave them a mocking stare. "I see the blood traitor hasss come to ssssee his little lover die," he hissed. "You can both die TOGETHER!" he shouted and a green stream shot out of it.

"NOO!" Harry raised his own wand and a golden stream shot out.

The streams crossed and coiled around each other, wringing them apart; the wands seemed to howl in pain, and the wind picked up around them. Harry forced more of his magic in, but his wand was starting to shake violently in his sweaty hands. Then he felt something cool wrap themselves around his hand; he looked to his side to see Draco standing beside him, steadying his grip.

"You can do it…" he whispered, and Harry felt a sudden warmth spread through his body.

Draco's magic was flowing through him, and he felt himself relax under his influence. It was much easier now to force his magic through. He noticed a silver strand making its way out of his wand and mix with his own stream. It strummed violently, its force enough almost throwing him back; even Voldemort seemed to be having trouble keeping his footing. Where the streams met it glowed a white hot red, and then-

…

Silver eyes opened but instantly closed at the bright light. Draco groaned and rubbed his eyes, and for a second he wondered what had happened. All noise had stopped; he squinted and saw that it was already approaching dawn, but it was still too quiet. Where were the Death Eaters? What had happened?

Did they defeat Voldemort, he wondered, and where was Harry…?

Harry!

Draco sprung up as quickly as his battered body would allow him; the first thing he saw were two broken wands, and something that looked like a burned cloak with smoke rising from the top. By Merlin, he hoped those were Voldemort's remains, but there was no sign of Harry. Panic rose inside of him and he started his search. Stumbling over rubble, trying to sense where his mate is; the link between them was unusually weak, and he feared for Harry's life.

"Ugh…" he groaned when he felt a stabbing sensation down his chest and leg, but as far as he could tell he had no open wounds. He fell to the ground, and breathing started getting a bit difficult.

He heard it then, ever so lightly someone calling his name. "Draco…" came a light whisper.

"Harry?" he murmured.

"Draco…" it came again, this time more urgent.

He crawled over the rubble and saw a bloodied hand twitching and reaching towards him. "Harry!" the blonde shouted and hurried towards the fallen figure, only to recoil at the sight he saw.

His love, his Harry was laying on his back, beaten, his robes soaked heavily with blood. The origin of the blood came from a protruding spike that had embedded itself in his chest; his leg looked twisted and broken. Draco's eyes widened in fear, and he scrambled over to Harry; God this was like the flashback all over again. He was going to lose Harry again!

"Draco…" the blonde's heart broke when saw the relieved look the raven held. Even now he was more worried about others than himself.

"Harry… you idiot, not again, this can't happen again…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Fuck NO, not again."

"So sorry…" Harry started coughing blood, his lung was punctured. Things were starting to get a bit hazy.

Draco looked around desperately. "MEDIC, MEDIC, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he shouted, but there was no one around.

"Draco…"

"Medic! Please don't do this to me Harry…" a bloodied hand reached up to cup his face. This was too much like his past, and his eyes started welling up with tears.

"I'm really sorry Draco, this wasn't meant to (_gasp)_ happen… do- do you still love me…?"

The blonde gave a remorseful chuckle and leaned down. "Always, and forever…" he whispered and kissed his lover's bloodied lips. He savoured the connection, and sobbed when he felt the warmth escaping from the contact. Those green eyes looked so blank now; the pain in his chest got worse, and Draco knew he wouldn't have long to live himself. He gave a sad smile and stroked soft raven locks, moving them away from Harry's face.

"Until we meet again then, love." And laid down beside Harry with their hands intertwined.

* * *

_That's the end…well not the complete end, the epilogue will hold a surprise (I hate unhappy endings)_

_Now review please and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue:???

"_The blonde gave a remorseful chuckle and leaned down. "Always, and forever…" he whispered and kissed his lover's bloodied lips. He savoured the connection, and sobbed when he felt the warmth escaping from the contact. Those green eyes looked so blank now; the pain in his chest got worse, and Draco knew he wouldn't have long to live himself. He gave a sad smile and stroked soft raven locks, moving them away from Harry's face._

_"Until we meet again then, love." And laid down beside Harry with their hands intertwined."_

The raven-haired man sighed and shut the book he was reading, unsatisfied. He glanced at the front cover and the elegant green scrawl:

'_Soulmates, written by R. Weasley'_

"What a cliché…" he mumbled, then again he could understand why so many people, particularly girls, liked reading it.

A romance novel that combined magic and danger, with just a touch of homo-erotica. There weren't many stories like this sold, and even he could admit that the book was eye-catching. He just didn't like how it ended; the two protagonists dying like that was unfair after all the things they had to go through. There was something else about this story though that got him.

He sighed again, putting the book back on the small rack by the counter promoting it and rested against the hard wood.

It was a slow day in the east London book shop, not that many people read books anymore. It was so much easier to download e-books and magazines online. It was only the odd students that occasionally filtered in and out to get some course books that came through. Then there were a few loyal customers, but rarely anything was bought; books were just too expensive these days.

"Don't get worked up over it Dave, at least you still have the shop…" His green eyes stared sadly at the polished wooden counter and pushed a few strands behind his ear. This was boring. He guessed that weather had something to do with it as well; it was cold and very stormy, so it was even less likely that people would come.

He was dozing away when the sound of the door jingling caught his attention; he looked up and saw a man enter his store. He wore a herringbone grey coat and was bundled up in a black scarf, with frazzled platinum blonde hair half covering his face. The man looked up; his silver eyes were shining and he gave him an embarrassed smile, which made Dave's breath hitch. It would be no denying that the other was handsome, and already had his heart beating a quick-step.

"Nasty weather out there," the man said.

Dave could only nod. "Yeah…" he stammered, and then felt like smacking himself for sounding so stupid.

The blonde chuckled and went up to the counter; he glanced at the new book advertised and then back to Dave. "So is this one any good?" he asked. Dave noticed how deep and nice his voice sounded; it made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Ah well it's okay, the ending is just a bit… er well, I don't want to give it away," he said.

The blonde chuckled again and his silver eyes shone like coins; he picked up the book and read the blurb on the back. _"'A heart-wrenching story of love that transcends even time…'_ hmm," he said, scanning down the credits. "Sounds cliché," he commented.

"Yet it works." He replied with a nervous chuckle. At least it showed that the man was gay since he wasn't disgusted reading the credits.

The man gave him a mischievous grin. "Well, I guess I'll take it then."

"It hasn't arrived yet, but you can pre-order it." The blonde nodded.

"Alright then, I'll need your details taken down," he said, shuffling behind the counter for the order form. "Name?" Dave asked.

"Nicholas McGurry."

"Address?"

"132, Edelwood road…"

"Phone numder?"

"xxx-xxx-xxxx"

That's when Dave noticed how close the other was; the blonde was just an inch in front away from him, his silver eyes staring mesmerizingly at his own emerald ones and his minty breath cooling his burning cheeks. Dave tried very hard not to jump back, instead he slowly straightened himself out and gave the blonde a shaky smile.

"Er… t-the book w-will er, arrive in two weeks," he stammered.

Nicholas straightened himself out as well and gave Dave an alluring smile. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you soon then," he said with a wink and then left the shop.

Dave was taken aback by the other's enthusiasm, but then soon started grinning like mad.

"What a cliché." He mumbled still grinning as he put the order form away, with one last glance at the name.

But a great cliché it was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It has ended!_

_See I told you I don't particularly like unhappy ending, there existence hasn't ended yet and will most likely go on forever. At least now in happier times…_

_Thank you to all the great readers and reviewers, I love you all people, and my beta reader Lanie12777 who stuck with me the longest! Thank you and cookies for all!_

_(now all I have to do is fix up all the mistakes)_


End file.
